Is It the End?
by Corration
Summary: The Jungle characters are back.*Not part of trilogy* Rated M for a few reasons I do not want to describe. A year has passed since the Jungle Series events. If the end was near, how would the characters spend in. Way different from the movie 2012.
1. The Beginning?

Nico, a small, yellow canary with brown eyes and a green bottle cap for a hat, and Pedro, a Red-crested Cardinal with brown eyes, were the last birds to leave the club. The two had provided songs throughout the night to keep the party pumping. Time flew by, and it was three in the morning. It was time to close up shop. The sealed the entrance to the club by covering up with small beams of wood. The two smiled once they locked it up and walked along the pier.

"Another awesome night," comment Nico.

"Word. Did you see that fool stumble across the hallway like he was drunk or something?"

Pedro laughed, but Nico didn't. It caused Pedro to stop his awkward laughter.

"What?"

"Um, Pedro. He was drunk. Don't you remember? Some birds were giving him first aid treatment."

Pedro began to think.

"We had to stop singing for like ten minutes," added Nico.

Pedro shrugged.

"Sorry. I can't remember."

"Were you looking at some asses again?" asked Nico, knowing the answer.

Pedro just smiled.

"Horny bird," commented Nico.

"What do you expect? I saw this fine chick that… Mm-mm. She was hot."

"Are you sure she wasn't too young for you?"

Pedro half-closed his eyes.

"Not a chick-chick. A babe-chick. I might be a pervert, but I am no creep."

"Aren't they the same thing?" questioned Nico.

"You know what I mean!" snapped Pedro. "Besides, don't tell me you had your eyes off that canary."

Nico blushed, causing Pedro to smirk.

"Looks like I'm not the only pervert around here."

The two continued to walk down the pier. Their destination was their beach pad. It was the same pad that they offered Blu and Jewel to sleep in. Unknown to them for a few months, Blu and Jewel made love on Pedro's bed. It wasn't until word had finally spread to them of Blu and Jewel having chicks that they decided to check their beach pad. They had been sleeping at their ceiling pad, a large attic that had a hole on the wall that Pedro and Nico could fit through. After Rafael told them about what happened to Blu and his family, they decided to visit. There were two reasons why they didn't visit earlier: One, they were busy, and two, Pedro was annoyed at them that they used his bed instead of Nico's bed.

"Speaking of chicks, we haven't visited Blu and Jewel for a while," said Nico.

"Yeah," Pedro simply said.

Nico looked up at his best friend.

"Still annoyed?"

"Not as much as the first time."

"Well, it was nice of them to finally clean your bed."

"No. They took the old one and gave me a new one."

"Is there something wrong with the new one?"

"No."

"Then?"

"I just miss my old one. I had some good times with it."

Nico remembered and scratched his head.

"You call throwing up in it and peeing in it when you were drunk a good time?"

Pedro thought about it. His face lightened up.

"On second thought, it's a good thing they gave me a new bed."

Nico smirked. He faced forward and saw a flying piece of paper coming at him. It smacked his whole body. He frantically tried to get it off when Pedro calmly grabbed the paper from him.

"Don't flip out," said Pedro. "It's just paper."

Nico brushed his chest with his wings, calming himself down. After he finally relaxed, he looked up at Pedro. Pedro's widened eyes frightened his canary friend. Pedro gulped and handed it to Nico. Nico read the paper and gasped. He faced his friend.

"Is it true?"

Pedro, still with big eyes, faced his friend.

"Dude! It's on paper! It must be true."

"How did people find this out?"

"You know humans? They are capable of things we are not. Probably they figured it out."

Nico gulped.

"Fuck," he simply said.

He dropped the paper in horror. It glided down to the wooden floor of the pier. The black paper had a picture of the Earth, surrounded by flames. Below the picture, it said: 'Are you ready for the end of the world? December 21, 2012.'

* * *

><p>The annoying ring of an iPhone echoed throughout the medium-sized bedroom. A hand appeared from the shadows and failed to grab the ringing device. After the third attempt, the hand warped its fingers around the phone. The phone was pulled into the shadows. A grunt answered the call.<p>

"Abe?"

"What?" he asked in an irritating voice.

Abe was a dark brown-haired inventor with brown eyes. He was about six feet tall and had tanned skin. He was a lean twenty-two year old that showed some upper-body strength. He was also known as a scientist and to had, one point, worked for the government. He moved the covers of his bed and sat up. He rested his hand on his free hand, which the elbow rested on his quadriceps. He sighed heavily.

"Is this a bad time?"

Abe lazily jerked his head down at his electronic clock. He blinked a couple of times to clear his eyes. He sighed. It was four in the morning.

"You know it is four o'clock in the morning here."

"EPA told me to call at seven."

"I'm in Arizona, not Washington D.C. So, what does EPA want now?"

"Remember those snapshots that you got in Brazil? It has been about a year since you submitted the photos. They want more. Also, EPA heard about what happened in Rio. They want you to check up on the Spix's Macaws and also on other wildlife."

"Why can't anyone else do it?"

"Because you brought back the best photos."

Abe snorted.

"I bet people refused because of the holidays."

"…Yes," answered the man with guilt.

Abe thought about it. He had nothing better to do. His friends were spending time with their families, and his family had all died. The holidays, to him, brought misery. Probably this job could get the holidays off his mind. Besides, he could use this as a vacation.

"Fine. What time is my flight?"

"Oh, yeah. About that… EPA will pay you all your expenses in Rio, except the flight. You got to schedule your own flight."

There was a moment of silence.

"Hello? Hello?" echoed the voice from the speaker of the iPhone.

Abe pressed the button with the image of the square and set the phone on his nightstand. He grumbled under his breath as he walked to the bathroom to prepare for the trip.

* * *

><p><em>Waves of destruction blasted through the jungles of Rio. Everything in its path was destroyed. Trees, bushes, mammals, reptiles, and birds were all vaporized in that instant. The ground was covered in ash. Nothing in the Rio area survived. All was gone.<em>

Blu's eyes flew wide open. He quickly lifted his head up in horror. He breathed heavily as he turned to look outside. He stood up and quickly walked out of the tree den. He checked his surroundings. He sighed in relief as he saw the beautiful, quiet Jungle the same as it was when he closed his eyes to sleep. He turned around, only to have someone standing right in front of him. He gasped in surprise and lost his balance. He fell down on his back. His mate shook her head with a grin on her face.

"Oh, did I scare you?" she giggled.

"Hi, Jewel," he said, getting up.

"Blu, why are you up so early?"

He sighed.

"I had a dream?"

"About what? You're already a great father and mate. What are you scared of now?"

"It's nothing about me or having me in it. I just saw Rio gone in a blast."

This surprised Jewel. Blu was known just to have dreams including him either being scared, confident, happy, or unsure. He never mentioned a dream about just Rio to Jewel.

"Everything… Everything was gone. Even though it didn't have me in it, it scared the crap out of me."

Jewel's wings clamped Blu's mouth shut. She pulled him down to her eye-level.

"Don't say that word."

"It's not a bad word," he managed to say. "Shit is way worse."

"It doesn't matter!" she snapped in a whisper. "As long as the kids are with us, I don't want you to use any bad words."

Blu huffed in a sneering way.

"Still worried about Leoncio's potty mouth?"

Jewel softened her expression and nodded. She released her grip around Blu's beak and dropped her wings.

"I just don't know where he gets all these bad words from."

"Jewel, crap is not a bad word."

"It doesn't matter. I don't want it to evolve into something worse."

Blu placed a wing on Jewel's shoulder, crossing the back of her neck.

"I think he'll be okay. We knew when he was born, he was a troublemaker. It's just a phase."

"I don't know," pronounced a worry Jewel.

She looked at the three sleeping macaws. Elena slept in the nest as Jalin and Leoncio slept next to the nest on jumbo leaves. Jalin was lightly snoring.

"Trust me. He's just acting tough."

"I think he inherited my real father's personality."

She sighed and looked down. A tear dropped to the ground. Blu wrapped his wings around her belly, causing her to smile. She placed a wing on top of his wingtips.

"It will be alright."

"Thanks, my Blu bird."

"Besides, if he gets worse, we can always send him away to Tulio for a day. He seems like he can wipe him into shape by caging him."

Jewel smiled.

"I think we should send all the kids there. We haven't had any time to ourselves."

"True, but for now, I think it's best to get some rest. We need our strength for tomorrow."

"You mean today?" she wondered, looking over Blu's shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"Um, I think the sun is rising."

Blu and Jewel slowly let go of each other's embrace and saw the faint rays of the sun. He groaned.

"Damn."

Jewel heard what her mate whispered and looked at him with a stern face.

"What was that?"

Blu panicked and thought of something quick.

"Dam…you know…a dam…that controls river flow."

He nervously smiled. Jewel looked at him curiously.

"What does the have to do with the sun?"

"Nothing. I was just…thinking aloud. That's all."

Jewel's face softened, affirming Blu had dodged a bullet. She grabbed his wing.

"C'mon. We'll watch the sunrise together."

The two walked outside and sat on the branch, admiring the birth of a new day.


	2. Idea For a Visit

Pepito, an almost three-year-old Lear's Macaw, opened his eyes. He looked over to see his mother and his new sister still sleeping. He didn't see his stepfather anywhere in the tree den. He got to his feet and walked outside. It was mid-morning. He looked at the jungle in front of him and couldn't see him. He turned around and was about to walk inside when he heard his name.

"Pepito!"

He turned around and saw a bird flying towards the tree den. The two-and-two-thirds-foot blue macaw hovered in front of the macaw a little under half its size. He carried a big leaf with some nuts and fruits in it to last the day. Pepito smiled.

"Is that breakfast, Luis?"

"Of course. Now, I need to get inside before I drop all this."

Pepito walked inside the tree den. Luis came in and set the food down. He landed beside Pepito and looked at the girls.

"They're still sleeping?"

Pepito yawned.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to eat."

Luis placed a wing firmly on Pepito's chest.

"Not until your mother and sister wake up."

Pepito huffed.

"Fine. I got it."

Pepito started to walk towards the girls. Luis stood where he was, watching his stepson. Pepito stood in front of his mother.

"Mama. Mama."

Pepito tapped her head. Before she opened her eyes, she stretched violently. She smacked her beak together and opened her eyes. She stood up and saw her son on his knees. He was curling his belly in pain, trying to catch his breath. Luis walked up to him and put a wing on Pepito's shoulder.

"Yeah," said Luis. "That's why I never wake up your mother. At least, she didn't hit lower as she did with me."

Fides, a Lear's Macaw who was actual Pepito's biological mother, looked down at her son.

"Mejo, are you okay?" she asked in a worried tone.

Pepito merely nodded. After a few moments, he suppressed the pain and stood up. He looked over at his sister.

"I'm not waking up Jasmine. She might get lower."

"I'm sorry," said Fides, walking over to Jasmine. "I'm usually up earlier. It's just that Jasmine woke me up in the middle of the night."

"About what?"

"She had a bad dream," said Luis.

Pepito faced his stepfather as Fides tapped Jasmine to wake her up.

"How do you know?"

"Your mother woke me up in the middle of the night to tell me about. To be honest, I kind of fell asleep halfway."

"I knew it!" exclaimed Fides, walking over with Jasmine. "You did fall asleep."

A thought came to Pepito because of the way Fides replied.

"So you thought he was awake while you told him the whole thing?"

Fides looked down in embarrassment. She lifted her head a little up.

"It was dark, okay."

Pepito and Luis looked at each other and chuckled a little. They looked back at Fides and stopped as soon as they saw her death glare.

"Mama, I'm hungry," said Jasmine. "My tummy is saying 'gurgle, gurgle, gurgle'."

Fides looked to where the food was and led Jasmine over to the food. Pepito and Luis sighed and walked over to the leaf filled with food. Luis stood next to her mate as she stood a little behind Jasmine. The chick was marveling at the food. A talon reached for the blackberry, one of her favorite fruits. She followed the talon with her eyes. Pepito had his mouth opened and the berry only a few centimeters from his beak when he saw his stepsister staring at him with puppy eyes. He thought about it and lowered his talon. He put his talon holding the berry in front of his stepsister.

"Only a little bite."

Jasmine smiled and took a bite out of the berry. Instead of a little bite, she attacked the blackberry. Pepito managed to pull the berry back up to his beak. There was only an eight of it left. He half-closed his eyes and looked down at Jasmine.

"Jasmine, I said a little bite."

"That was a little bite."

"Yeah, for a monkey."

"Okay then. Be more spe-ci-fic."

Pepito grumbled under his breath and popped the remaining berry in his mouth. He savored the taste of the only berry he last had about two weeks ago. The blackberry was a reminder of his father. His father first gave him a blackberry when he was barely born. It was something special to him. That's why he always took the first blackberry presented in any food bundle. The blackberry also reminded him of Blu. He, like his father, brought a blackberry to the first meal he had with him and Jewel. He faced Fides.

"Mama, it's been awhile since we visited Blu and Jewel."

Fides stopped lifting the piece of mango towards her beak. She faced her son.

"You're right. Last time we saw Blu was at a family bath with his boys. We've been so busy with Jasmine, and they have been busy with their chicks. I bet they're all older too."

"Is Blu the Spix's Macaw you told me about?" asked Luis.

"Yes. Because of him, I was reunited with Pepito. Luis, you think we can go visit them later on today?"

"I don't see why not? Besides, I would also like to meet them."

Fides smiled and ate the mango piece in her talon.

* * *

><p>Pedro paced back and forth inside their beach pad. Nico watched him from the bed as he had his mind on the paper next to him. Pedro stopped and faced his friend.<p>

"Okay, so we know the end is near."

"But I think we need more proof."

"But it's on paper! What more do you need?"

Nico faced the paper that had attacked him the previous night. He faced his pal and shrugged.

"I don't know."

Pedro walked to his bed and sat on it.

"The end of the world," he sighed. "Who knew it would be so soon?"

"Hey, Pedro? I think we need to get some more information on this."

"What part of 'it's on paper' don't you understand?"

"I know, but we need some more information from the humans."

Pedro saw where Nico was coming from.

"I see what you mean. If the humans know about it, they have more things about it. The only problem is that we can't talk to humans."

"We do. Just in chirps and squawks. We need a translator."

Both of them thought for a moment and smiled. They faced each other and chorused the answer together.

"Blu!"

* * *

><p>Rafael, a Toco Toucan, finally breathed in silence. He smiled as he rested his back against the wall of his tree den. His wife, Eva, was next to him, caring for her daughter Esmeralda. Rafael looked at Esmeralda, not moving his whole body.<p>

"Why couldn't our kids by precious angels like her?"

Eva, a Keel-Billed Toucan, smiled as she faced the sleeping child.

"I know. I hope my mother and father and your mother and father can handle them."

Rafael faced his mate.

"I still can't believe that our folks charged us. ¿Dónde está la familia?"

"I know, but everyone else charges us way higher or says no."

"I mean I know they're not the best kids in the world, but they can't be the worst, can they?"

Rafael thought about all the times he spent with the kids. All the pain, suffering, ruined family activities, and the attacks on the neighbors and friends. He dropped his wondering expression.

"On second thought, I think I made an overstatement."

A big overstatement, thought Eva.

"It doesn't matter," said Eva. "They are our chicks. We will always love them."

Rafael smiled and wrapped his wing around Eva's back.

"Yep."

"No matter if we end up in the bird sanctuary."

Rafael chuckled but then became a little bit more serious.

"You know, that's not a bad idea."

Eva laughed.

"You're a bad bird," she teased, "but I love you."

Rafael smiled contently. He began to think of life in the bird sanctuary building. It was nothing but relaxing beds, delicious food, and caged kids that were in timeout. The thought of the sanctuary building reminded him of the two blue birds he helped.

"You know, we haven't seen the Blu birds for a long time."

"You're right," said Eva. "We should today. We have some free time now."

* * *

><p>Blu and Jalin faced each other. Each bird stared down at the other. It was father versus son. Blu lazily threw the rock up and down a few times. Jalin positioned himself at the spot, ready for Blu's move. Blu threw the rock up once more and smacked it with his wing. The rock came flying towards Jalin. He reached for it with his wing and smacked it. Blu saw the rock coming back at him. He smacked it with more force back. The rock curved its way towards Jalin. He was prepared to smack it, but he missed. The rock curved around the pole, heading back to Blu. He smacked it to give the slowing-down rock more speed. It came to Jalin, but this time, he hit it with his wing. Blu was surprised by this and missed his first hit. He hit the rock the third time it went around.<p>

"BLU!"

The scream caused Blu to look at his mate. Jewel had returned from her scenery flight with Leoncio and Elena. Jalin hit the rock going by him. The rock went back towards Blu. He caught a glimpse of it in the corner of his eye before it smacked his head. He fell back to the ground in pain. Jalin, not paying attention to the rock, went to go check on his father. The rock wrapped around the pole and hit Jalin in the back of his head. Jalin fell to the floor of his belly, next to his dad. The rock wrapped around the stick, eventually coming to a stop.

Elena and Leoncio ran over to their family members on the ground. They heard the groans of pain coming from both. Jewel walked over to them and faced her mate and her son.

"Owwwww, my head…," groaned Jalin.

"Yeahhhhhhhh," Blu managed to say.

Jewel walked to where Blu's head was. He slightly lifted it up and saw his wife's annoyed and angry look. He quickly got dizzy and dropped his head. Jewel sighed in disappointed. She looked at Jalin, who uttered about seeing stars to his siblings before his head finally dropped. She looked back at Blu, who had closed his eyes. Only one thought came to mind.

Yep. Jalin's like his father.


	3. The Visit

Abe walked into the airport of Rio. He was pulling his luggage bag with wheels across the floor. He only brought two bags. One was for hygienic purposes and the other, mounted on the luggage bag, contained all the things he needed to do the assigned project. He got lucky and had booked a flight the next day after he received the annoying call. He pulled out his iPhone as he walked.

Okay, today's the nineteenth. Early morning. The guy called me on the seventeenth. EPA wants the pictures before New Year's Day, meaning I have about two weeks. They mostly want photos of the Spix's Macaws, so that's my first objective. It'll be nice to visit the Blu family again.

Still carrying his iPhone in his hand, he navigated across the airport. He soon noticed a metallic-looking bulletin board. It had flyers of jobs, advertisements, and announcements. He noticed a black paper with the picture of the world covered in flames. Below the picture were white letters. He read it.

December 21, 2012? So, they believe it here too. It's probably a publicity stunt for tourists to spend more money.

As he thought, out of the crowd came a man running towards him. Abe had his hand down that held his iPhone. The man ran by, snatching the iPhone out of Abe's hand. He felt it and faced the running man angrily.

Shit. Not again.

"Hey! Get back it!"

Abe started to run through the crowd, shoving people out of his way. He still held onto his luggage. He kept his eyes on the blond-haired tanned man. who was making his way towards the exit. Abe hurried, but he lost focus of his surrounding area. He rammed an old lady down, falling on top of her. He shook his head and faced the lady. Everyone surrounding them was looking at him.

"Sorry."

"Officer! Officer! Help me! I'm being raped!"

"What?"

The nearby security guards were running towards the scene. They pushed the gazing crowd aside and tackled Abe off the old lady. Abe's chin smacked the floor. His hands were positioned on his back as he felt handcuffs around them. An officer was helping the old lady up as the other two hoisted Abe up violently.

"What's going on?"

"Officer, he was raping me," the lady explained, pointing at Abe.

"Really? Out in public with an old hag? Lady, you crazy. I was doing no such thing."

"Hmph! Like I haven't heard that one before. Boys, take him away."

The officers forcefully escorted Abe to their detention room. The officer who had helped the lady was pulling Abe's bags as evidence.

"It's scum like you that make me sick," one of the officers escorting Abe said.

The man with the stolen iPhone exited the airport undetected by anyone else.

* * *

><p>Blu finally awoken after being knocked out by the rock. He raised his head and looked around. His mate and kids were at the other side of the den, eating some fruit. He saw that one of the kids had a mint leaf wrapped around the back of his head like a bandana. Blu got to his feet slowly and walked over. He stood beside his mate, who didn't look his way. Elena saw her father first and smiled.<p>

"Hey, Papa's awake!"

Leoncio and Jalin faced their dad and smiled. Blu looked down at Jalin.

"Son, are you alright?"

Jalin nodded.

"Mama put a mint leaf to make the owwee go away."

Blu smiled and faced Jewel. His smile drop as he saw Jewel's expression.

"Hi, Honey," he said nervously.

"What were you thinking?" she asked angrily. "You know that the tetherrock thing is dangerous."

"It's tetherball," corrected Blu.

"Whatever!" she snapped. "The point is that Jalin has a small bump on his head."

"No, Mama," said Jalin. "I'm fine."

Leoncio walked up behind Jalin and tapped Jalin's small bump on the back of his head with his wings. Jalin's eyes closed because of the pain. Leoncio stopped and faced Blu.

"I like you Papa. You made a drum for me."

Leoncio received a push from Jalin. He fell to the floor and looked at his attacker. The two brothers coldly stared at each other. Leoncio got to his feet.

"Why you push me down?"

"You were hurting me!"

"No, I was playing with my drum!"

"That's my head, Stupid!"

"I'm not stupid! You are!"

"Nah huh."

"Yea huh."

"Kids!" screamed Jewel. "Stop it right now!"

The two boys obeyed their mother and faced her.

"Jalin, sit over there and Leoncio, sit over there!"

The two kids walked to the spots their mother pointed at and sat down. They were about two feet away from each other, resting their backs against the wall. Jewel turned back at her mate. Blu gulped and scratched his head.

"Jewel, I know I messed up."

"I told you to get rid of that thing last week."

Jewel had told Blu to get rid of the dangerous game after he got back from getting a story from Linda. He saw Jewel in the nest, being comforted by Jalin and Elena. Leoncio was in the corner of the room, crying. He approached the nest and asked what happened. Jewel managed to explain how the kids had found the tetherrock and Leoncio started swirling it around. She had tried to snatch it from behind, but Leoncio then turned around, accidentally smacking her face with it. She told Blu to get rid of it, but Blu only hid it under the forest-bottom leaves in front of their home. Even though the game was dangerous, he had to admit: it was fun.

Blu looked around and didn't see it anywhere. He faced Jewel.

"So, where is it?"

"I did your job for you."

Blu dropped his expression and looked at his mate's eyes. She turned her head the other way. Blu managed to grab her wings and gently pulled them closer to him.

"I'm sorry, my Jewel. I know I disappointed you. Here, I can make it up. We can go see if Linda can make some hot chocolate for you."

Jewel smiled and faced Blu.

"With cookies?"

Blu smiled.

"With cookies."

Jewel and Blu got closer for a kiss.

"Probably this is a bad time."

The two love birds faced the entrance. Elena ran up to their visitors and confronted Esmeralda.

"Hi Esmeralda," she said with glee.

Blu and Jewel walked up to the toucans and smiled. The two little girls left the adults to talk and play a game.

"Rafael," Blu greeted.

"What's up, my blue amigos."

Eva looked around and saw the two boys just sitting against the wall.

"Um, Jewel? Why are your boys-"

"Don't mind them. They're in time-out."

"Oh."

"So, how's it going?" asked Rafael.

"With Jewel by my side, it's a wonderful life."

Jewel smiled, but she knew he was still making it up to her.

"It's nice to see that," said Eva.

"Looks like we're a little late to the party."

The adult birds looked towards the entrance of the den. Pepito and his family were just walking in. They all waved at the birds.

"Hello," said Blu.

Fides and her family confronted Blu and the other adults.

"Hi Fides," said Jewel.

"Hello Jewel. Hello Blu. How have you two been?"

"Pretty good."

Pepito walked up to them and gave them a hug. They smiled, each placing a wing across his back. They let go of the embrace.

"Hey Pepito."

"It's been a while."

"Hey, I remember you."

Pepito faced the toucan that said he had seen him before.

"You were playing with my kids," said Rafael.

"Oh," remembered Pepito. "Yes. I remember you too. You gave Blu that leaf to help his beak. The name's Pepito."

"Call me Rafael. This is my lovely mate, Eva."

"It's nice to meet you."

Blu turned his attention towards the male bird who stood next to Fides. In front of him was a shy girl macaw. Blu bent over to the eye-level of the chick, which scared the macaw.

"Hi. Who are you?"

"…Jasmine."

"I'm Blu."

"Blue? Why did your parents call you a color?"

"Not blue. Blu."

Jasmine stood confused.

"I know you're Blue."

"Without the letter 'e' at the end of it," explained Blu dully.

"Ooooohhhhh. Blu. Can I call you Blue with an 'e'? It's easy for me to remember."

Luis looked around and saw two girls playing a game. He pointed at them.

"Jasmine, why don't you go play with the girls over there?"

Jasmine looked at where her father pointed. She smiled and faced Blu.

"I'm going to go now. Bye Blue with an 'e'."

Jasmine walked over to the girls. Blu stood up and faced Luis. He smiled.

"Sorry about my daughter."

"It's alright. I've been around the block before."

Blu was referring to Pepito, who was making his way to Jalin. Luis scratched his head.

"Sorry. I don't fully understand American lingual."

"How do you know I'm American?"

"Fides told me about you and Jewel. I must say. You are quite the bird for taking care of Pepito and fighting off the falcon and the raptor."

"Oh, Fides told you about that? I would've been dead if Fides hadn't shown up."

Luis smiled and extended his wing towards Blu.

"The name's Luis."

Blu shook Luis's wing.

"Blu."

They dropped their handshake and faced the other adults. Rafael faced the males.

"Oh, hi. My name's Rafael."

Luis smiled.

"I know you. You're the King of Carnaval. We had a good night with the other birds."

Rafael was shocked by what Luis said. He looked carefully at Luis and widened his eyes. He formed a smile.

"Luis!" exclaimed Rafael. "How's it been?"

"Pretty good. Are you still partying?"

"Nah. I settled down with my beautiful mate Eva. How about you?"

"I also found my soul mate."

Blu watched as the two lost friends talked. He felt kind of awkward being butted out of the conversation so he spoke up.

"You two know each other?"

Rafael and Luis faced Blu.

"I'm sorry, Blu," said Rafael. "Luis and I were one of the party birds of our days. We brought life to any party. Now, it seems Nico and Pedro took our spots."

Just then, they heard a familiar voice.

"Blu!"

The birds faced the entrance to see Nico and Pedro. Pedro faced Blu with his eyes half-closed.

"Thanks for the invitation," he said sarcastically.

"Oh, no," said Rafael. "You got it all wrong."

"How's it flying, Rafael?" greeted Nico.

Blu and Luis walked up to them. Pedro and Nico faced Blu.

"Blu, can you talk to the humans for us?" asked Pedro.

This stunned Blu. Why would Nico and Pedro want to talk to people?

"Why? What happened?"

Nico lifted his bottle cap off of his head and got the folded paper he kept under it. He handed it to Blu. He unfolded it. The piece of black paper had been cut from the rest of it. Blu read the white words aloud.

"Are you ready for the end of the world? December 21, 2012."

The adult birds had surrounded him. Jewel snatched the paper from her mate and read it with her own eyes. She gulped as the paper dropped to the floor. As Luis picked it up, Jewel faced Blu.

"That's soon," she simply said. "Who knew it was coming?"

"Oh my," said Eva.

"I don't want to die," said Luis. "I just began living with my mate."

"Well, do you think if I make up for all the bad deeds that I'll barely get into bird heaven?" wondered Fides.

"If that's the case, I better start now," said Rafael.

"Just hold on!" yelled Blu. "Look. We're not sure about this. Everyone needs to relax."

"But Blu, it's on paper," said Pedro. "It must be true."

Blu sighed. He looked at where the girls were. He walked over and grabbed a blank paper from the stack of paper. He had brought computer papers from Linda's bookstore to teach his kids and wife to write in English. The girls had taken a piece from the pile and were drawing on it. Blu looked down at Elena and asked if he could borrow her pencil. She nodded and gave her father the pencil. Blu set the paper down and wrote on it. He gave the pencil back to her daughter when he was done. Using his beak, he tore the paper so he would only carry back the piece that had the sentence in it. He handed the paper to Pedro. Pedro read it aloud.

"Pedro is gay," he read slowly. "Hey, I'm not gay."

"But it's on paper," smiled Blu.

"Yeah, but… It's not true."

"I don't know," said Nico. "I kind of have to agree."

"Not helping," snapped Pedro, looking at the canary.

He faced Blu.

"That's mean, Bro. Just because you wrote on it doesn't mean it is true."

"Exactly," he replied.

Pedro looked at him curiously.

"That paper you brought me had something someone wrote on it. Just because it's on paper doesn't necessarily mean it is true."

Pedro softened his face.

"I guess you're right, but that doesn't mean it is entirely false."

Blu scratched his head.

"True."

"So," said Fides, "you're telling us you're a little gay."

"I'm not gay!"

"You know, hiding in the closet is never good."

Pedro was about to attack Fides when Blu spoke up.

"Fides, it was an example. I promise Pedro's not gay. He's one of the straightest birds I've met."

Fides nodded. Blu looked at Pedro and Nico.

"Where did you get the paper?"

"It flew at me a couple of nights ago," explained Nico.

Blu thought about it and decided to further investigate it.

"You know. There's another way people get their message across. Something called the internet."


	4. The Internet

Abe was walking along the beach of Rio, tracking down his iPhone. It had been three hours since he was released from the airport. He had endured the cluster-phobic room, the literally shocking lie detector test, and the fully-body cavity search. He was pretty sure that the officer doing the cavity search was gay.

After getting out of the horrors of the airport, he decided to go to his hotel, the Copacabana Palace Hotel. He was so caught up in the moment that he forgot he had installed a GPS chip in his phone. He installed it after his phone got stolen from the cop near Ramos. He had gone to the hotel to hook up his cellphone GPS to his laptop. The program was in the laptop, so he downloaded it to his GPS.

He was now at the beach. The sun was high in the sky, meaning it was a little passed noon. The beach had people of three types: the ones who felt uncomfortable revealing their skin, the ones who covered only their private parts, and the ones that didn't reveal their skin but wore a white shirt to make it see-thru. He walked onto the sands on the beach, looking at his GPS.

Coordinates indicate that it's here, thought Abe. Now where are that low-life and my phone?

Abe walked across the sands, following the GPS signal. He was getting close to the signal, according to the GPS. In fact, he was in front of it. He dropped his hands and faced forward. In front of him was a woven shoulder bag. He looked in front of him and saw the back of a young woman. She seemed to be about his age and was about five and a half feet tall. She was lightly tanned and had dark brownish hair that reached the middle of her back, just barely passing the rib cage. Her skin seemed flawless as she wore a two-piece bathing suit. She appeared to be sleeping. Abe looked at his GPS. It said his iPhone was in the bag. He sighed and knelt down. He reached into the bag, trying to find his iPhone.

"Hey!"

Abe looked up and saw the green-eyed woman staring at him. He smiled nervously.

"Miss, I-"

"Ken!"

A man started to run from the volleyball courts to the lady. He was the same blond-haired man that stood Abe's iPhone. He had brown eyes and was tanned. He showed his six-pack proudly as he sexily ran to the woman. He was about Abe's height and had noticeable muscles. He faced Abe as Abe stood up. Abe didn't appear to be intimidated by him. Abe stood up.

"It's you," Ken simply said.

"Yeah. You're the bastard who stole my phone. I want it back."

The woman stood up.

"Ken, did you-"

"Of course not! This guy is crazy."

"Crazy? Hey, bum! I installed a GPS chip in my phone. The signal says it's here."

Ken dug through the bag and pulled out the iPhone.

"This? I found it."

"Then return it to its owner."

Ken paused for a moment and thought of something.

"I did, but since authorities couldn't find the owner for a week, they gave it to me. I called the company to enable the account under my name."

Abe began to think and smiled.

"Okay. Prove it's your phone by going to your account summary and showing me. If you do that, I'll leave."

The woman looked at Ken. She saw the anger in his eyes.

"Look! I don't need to! This is my phone!"

"Ken, just show this creep."

Abe narrowed his eyes at the woman.

"No. He might obtain my information and steal it."

"Listen, you steroid prick!" Abe exclaimed. "Give me back the phone!"

Ken finally had the last straw and hurled a punch at Abe. Abe quickly ducked and grabbed his arm. He lifted Ken off the ground and over his shoulder. Ken slammed the hard sand. Abe snatched his iPhone Ken dropped and pressed the screen. He opened the account information and showed the lady.

"Here's proof that it's my phone."

The woman read the account information. It was under-contract by one called Abraham Lempardo. She looked at Abe. He knelt down beside Ken.

"You know, I would've have kicked you in the balls, but you're on steroids. You have no balls. Or dick for that matter."

Abe stood up and faced the C-cupped Lady with a clean face and nice body. He smiled and walked away. The woman looked at Ken. She got her bag and stormed off.

* * *

><p>Blu and the whole gang had made it to the bookstore. There was a small hole that Blu and the rest could fit through one at a time. They flew down to the desk and landed in front of the computer screen. Linda wasn't there. She was taking her hour lunch-break. Blu began to log into the computer as some of the birds marveled at the strange device.<p>

"What is this?" asked Fides.

"It's a computer," explained Jewel. "Humans use it for all types of stuff."

"It also has the internet," added Blu as he hoped off the keyboard.

"What is the internet exactly?" asked Rafael.

"Well, it started in the Cold Wars with Russia. After they launched Sputnik, the American government decided-"

"Rafael asked what was the internet," stated Nico, "not a history lesson about it."

"Oh, it's just a global system of computers linked together to share things."

Blu wrapped a wing around the mouse and moved it. On screen, the pointer moved to Internet Explorer. He double-clicked on it.

"You can share files, post your opinions and articles, buy and sell stuff, and talk to others."

"You can talk to other birds?" wondered Nico.

"Only if they are online."

"But how?" asked Luis.

"I'll show you one of the websites, or internet sites."

Blu got on the keyboard again and typed in facebook. He pressed enter. The login page for Facebook appeared. He typed in his Gmail email address and his Facebook password. He had made the account a year before moving to Rio. Linda was using it, so why couldn't he? He got off the keyboard and moved the mouse to click the link that said 'Home'. A list of comments and small pictures appeared in the middle of the screen with messages, alerts, advertisements, online friends, and so on to the left and right of the screen.

"All these people," he explained as he scrolled down, "are actual people that say what they feel, want, and do."

Blu went up to the 'Profile' link and clicked on it. His profile appeared. A sexy picture of him made Jewel blush.

"This is my profile page. If my friends on Facebook want to see who I am, this is the page they go to."

Pedro looked up at the screen and saw a red notice.

"Hey, Blu. What's that red thing on top?"

Blu saw that Pedro was referring to his friend request. It seemed he had one. He clicked on it and saw a picture of a blue macaw with bright feathers and hazel eyes. She held a rose in her beak. Blu's eyes widened.

"Who is that pretty bird?" asked Pepito.

"Yeah," agreed Jalin.

Jewel looked at her mate. His eyes were focused on the picture of the macaw. There was a short pause before Blu said something.

"I'm going to accept."

Blu had the pointer on the 'Accept' button. Jewel, being next to him, shoved him by swinging her hip. His wing moved the mouse, but it had clicked the mouse. Blu had accidentally denied the bird's friend request. He looked at Jewel, who stared at him in annoyance.

"Just do what you were going to do with the whole 2012 thing," she ordered.

Not wanting to upset his mate again, he logged out and went back to the Google home page. He typed in 'December 21, 2012". He pressed enter. Google spat out of the results it found.

"Wow," said Eva. "Are all those the things that can help you?"

"Kind of. If you click on one of them, they take you somewhere else on the internet with information containing it."

"Click on the first one," suggested Elena.

Blu looked and saw it was a link to Wikipedia.

"Not that one. Wikipedia is one of those things that can be misleading."

"What's so bad about it?" asked Fides.

"Well, anyone can post information on it. It can be a doctor all the way down to a retard."

"Just click on it, Blu," said Rafael. "It's at the very top. That means it's good."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Just do it, Papa," said Leoncio.

"Fine," groaned Blu.

The screen displayed a white page filled with text. It showed the website's logo, search engine, and page options on the left of it. The main article covered the middle and right of the screen. A text box with the world 'Eschatology' was on the right of the screen. Below it was a picture of an old document of some sort. The article's title read 2012 phenomenon. The birds looked at the text, clues on what it said. Only Blu deciphered it for them.

"It says that December 21, 2012 is the end of the Mesoamerican Long Count calendar. Some people say it marks the day of a new era or is the end of the world. There is some evidence that suggest it points to the end of the world. Discover Channel and History Channel had done shows on it, saying what might happen. It is also the day of the Winter Solstice, where all the planets align together. Philosophers, like Nostradamus, have probably predicted this day being the end of the world. Some people even claim that the Mayans knew that this date holds some significance."

"So it is true," breathed Nico.

"Didn't you guy here me? Anyone can post up their thoughts on Wikipedia. It's just like YouTube."

"YouTube?" wondered Pedro.

Blu moved the cursor to the URL box and clicked on it. He got on the keyboard and typed youtube and pressed enter. Pictures, that were links to videos, appeared on the screen. Blu typed '2012' and pressed enter. A list of videos relevant to Blu's search appeared. Blu clicked on a link that said '2012 End of the World'. The video appeared, loading up on the computer. It started to play. The birds watched in horror as the scenes contained death.

"Oh my gosh," said Luis. "Who knew?"

"Those two poor boys," said Fides.

"That one's stupid," said Pedro. "You need Oreos to survive, not Cheez-Its."

"You guys," said Blu. "It's not real. How can it happen if it hasn't happened yet?"

"Probably they're from the future," said Elena.

"Watch. I'll show another one."

Blu clicked on a video link at the right of the screen. The page reloaded with the new video. The video loaded and played. As the movie proceeded, the parents watched in horror as it showed two birds doing the nasty. Jewel blocked her chicks from the screen as Eva and Fides did the same with their chicks. Elena, Jalin, and Leoncio tried to look over their mother's wing.

"Blu, do something!"

Blu, trying not to be mesmerized by the two birds mating, moved the mouse.

"Boy, that was hot," said Pedro.

The females faced him angrily as they still tried to shield their chicks' eyes.

"Just shut it Pedro!" snapped Eva.

Blu managed to close the window and exited the internet. He faced Jewel and couldn't help but to think of her and him doing what the birds did in the video. He kept a straight face.

"There."

The mothers turned back around.

"What was that?" demanded Fides.

"I'm sorry. On YouTube, the title of a video may say something different than the actual video."

The bell of the door chimed. The birds faced the person walking in. A surprised Linda confronted the birds.

"Oh, Blu. What are you and all your friends doing here?"

Blu walked over to the sticky notes and the pencil. He grabbed the pencil and wrote on the yellow sticky note. After he was done, Linda picked it up. She read it.

"Promise Jewel some cookies and hot chocolate? She must've gotten a little mad."

Way more than a little mad, thought Jewel.

"Well, I'll make some for you and your friends."

Linda walked away from the desk and disappeared through the door behind it. The men went up to Blu as the mothers tried to explain to the kids about why they couldn't see the movie in a clean matter. Pedro smirked.

"Blu, you think we can see that movie tonight?" he whispered.

"Yeah," agreed the rest of the males.

Blu thought about it and looked at the men. He then faced Pedro.

"After Jewel goes to sleep."


	5. Why?

"So, you think it's true?" asked Luis.

Blu took a bite from his cookie and swallowed the piece. He began to think.

"I don't know. I mean there are a lot of things people are saying about this year."

The birds were sitting on a table away from the desk. It was in-between two book shelves. Linda had cleared the table and placed the cookies and hot chocolate on it. There wasn't enough hot chocolate for every bird, so the couples shared. Jewel took a sip of the hot chocolate she and her mate shared and passed it over to him.

"Want some hot chocolate?"

Blu faced Jewel and smiled.

"Okay."

He reached over to Jewel's beak and started to lick the hot chocolate off of her beak. Jewel giggled as he did. After he was done, Blu smacked his beak together.

"Mmmm… That was some good hot chocolate."

Jewel smiled and placed her wing on top of his wing.

"It's nice to see your love is still strong," said Rafael.

"It will ever be," Blu simply said.

Jewel came towards him with a kiss. As they kissed, Pedro whispered into Nico's earhole.

"As long as he doesn't mess up."

Jewel parted from the kiss and took a bite of her chocolate chip cookie. Blu faced Luis.

"2012 does hold some significance. I mean a lot of things can happen. They say that Yellowstone is overdue for an eruption."

"What's Yellowstone?" asked Fides.

"Yellowstone National Park is a park with a bunch of endangered animals, sulfur deposits, and wonderful landscapes. It is back in America. It has been named as a supervolcano. They say if Yellowstone erupts, sulfur will be in the air for months as it blocks out the sun, creating a new Ice Age."

"Wow," said Luis. "That's scary."

"But it won't happen in our lifetime. Scientists say so."

"Like Tulio?" wondered Jewel. "He's a bird scientist."

"No. Geological scientists. The ones who study the Earth."

"Oh, I see."

Blu took a bite of his cookie and swallowed it.

"Going back to 2012, I say it might be a hoax. I mean how can you say if it will be the end if it didn't happen yet?"

"But these humans are smart," defended Nico. "Probably they used their fancy gismos to predict the future."

Blu thought about.

"Yeah, but when they do, they back it up with mathematic and scientific data. No math or science proves that the world will end on that day."

"So you're very skeptical about it?" wondered Fides.

Blu thought about it. Though all numbers pointed in that the probabilities of the world ending on the 21st of December, he couldn't help but feel it would end. Science and math could be sometimes wrong. Data could always be misunderstood, like when Saint Helen erupted. Most scientists believed that it would erupt vertically. It erupted horizontally. He faced Fides.

"I…I'm not sure if I'm skeptical about it."

The birds were stunned by his response. Blu had been telling them that the world wouldn't end on December 21, 2012. He said they were just theories, developed by unsure people. Now, he was unsure himself.

"I mean the numbers don't add up to that specific date, but that doesn't mean anything. Science has been proven wrong from time to time. They could be wrong about saying nothing will happen on that day."

"Jalin, move over! I want to see!"

"No, Elena."

Blu and Jewel looked at each other and groaned. They flew over to the computer desk. Now, they assumed that they were playing a computer game. After Leoncio begged Blu, Blu logged him in and showed him a website for free online games. What was on the screen was not entirely a game. It was more like a video.

"Leoncio!" she yelled at the bird that had opened up a new window on the computer. "What are you watching?"

Leoncio was sitting down in front of the keyboard. His eyes were fixed to the screen. The other kid macaws had faced Jewel and Blu.

"This is not for you," said Blu.

Blu grabbed the mouse and logged out of the computer. With the video gone, he faced his papa.

"Papa, why did you do that?"

"Because it's not for your age."

"But you and the other boy birds are going to watch it tonight."

Jewel opened her beak and faced Blu with burning eyes. Blu faced Leoncio. He smiled innocently. Blu then faced his wife, who was approaching him fast. Blu was slowly backing up as she got closer to him.

"Look, my Jewel. I was…just going to show Pedro. That's it."

Jewel was starting to relax a bit when Leoncio opened his mouth.

"But you said 'After Jewel was asleep'. If you were just going to show Uncle Pedro, why didn't you tell Mama?"

Jewel narrowed her eyes.

"Hey. That's true. You were going to watch it, weren't you?"

Blu nervously smiled.

"Well…I was going…to see if it was appropriate for Pedro."

Jewel already knew that meant he was going to watch it. She curled her wingtips and punched her mate's cheek. Blu fell to the floor. Jewel huffed and flew away. Elena and Jalin followed their mama out of the bookstore. Leoncio walked up to Blu. Blu lifted his head up to his son. Leoncio smirked and flew off. Blu dropped his head and closed his eyes.

"Prono night is canceled," Pedro whispered to Nico. "Blu messed up."

* * *

><p>Abe received a knock from his room's door. He got out of the bed and walked to it. He opened it. No one was there. A note fell to the floor though. He picked up the note. It was an advertisement to a local bar. The special event was to be held tomorrow as a doomsday bar night. Abe yawned and closed the door. He returned to his bed and slept.<p>

* * *

><p>Blu sat outside the tree den. As punishment, Jewel said he would sleep outside. He thought he wouldn't mind, but he was wrong again. One thing he hated from Minnesota was the cold. The winds of the jungle picked up, brushing against him. He had to find a leaf to keep warm.<p>

"Hey, you still awake?"

Blu opened his eyes and lifted his head. Mirrored Blu was standing in front of him. He smiled. Blu lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"Blu, wake up. This is important."

"Go away."

"Listen you. You better wake up. I got some news."

"What? The doomsday?"

"No."

Blu opened his eyes and stood up. He thought mirrored Blu was going to talk about the last day of Earth. Blu faced him.

"No? Then why-"

"It's about Leoncio."

"Leoncio?"

Blu peeked into the tree den from where he stood. Leoncio was sleeping in front of the nest. Blu turned his attention to mirrored Blu.

"What do you know that I don't?"

"He's a bad kid."

"Of course he is. He got me in trouble today, for the hundredth time."

"It's more like one hundred fifty-second time."

"Whatever. Why should I listen to you?"

"Ever notice how he's always looking for trouble? Well, that's because mirrored Leoncio tells him to."

"Mirrored Leoncio?"

"He tells you that he's talking to his imaginary friend, right? Well, that's mirrored Leoncio. Leoncio inherited the dark side you have: me. You're lucky Elena and Jalin inherited Jewel's lighter side of forgiveness and kindness and light anger. We always knew that Leoncio was a troublemaker. The reason why is because of mirrored Leoncio."

Blu remembered that from time to time, he caught Leoncio talking to himself. He would tell Jewel that he was talking to his friend. Jewel thought that it was cute. Who knew it was a mirrored image of Leoncio?

"So is this a demon?"

"A demon?"

"Yeah, like the movie 'The Exorcist'."

"Don't be stupid! It's just a darker side of Leoncio. If it was a demon, we would be long dead."

"Why?"

"Noticed how Leoncio enjoys seeing you in trouble? That's his mirrored-self telling him what to do. Mirrored Leoncio sees you as easy bait."

"Easy? I'm not easy."

Mirrored Blu half-closed his eyes.

"Let's see," he said, counting with his wingtips, "you're clumsy, socially awkward, easily persuaded, unsure of yourself, easy to fright, and sometimes gullible. Yep, if I was with another bird and saw you, I would want to mess with you."

"Okay," Blu replied annoyed. "So why are you helping me? Aren't you my darker side?"

"I may be your darker side, but if that bastard makes your life miserable, my life is miserable. I am attached to you, remember."

Blu smiled.

"So everything I feel, you feel?"

"Pretty much."

Blu curled his wingtips and punched his chest. Both birds fell to their knees in pain. Mirrored Blu lifted his head towards Blu.

"Why the hell…did you do that?"

Blu lifted his head.

"To…see."

"You idiot… This is why…mirrored Leoncio picks…on you...on us."

The pain erased after a few seconds. Both birds got to their feet. They faced each other.

"Don't do that ever again!"

"Got my word," said Blu. "So, what do I do with mirrored Leoncio?"

"There's two ways: continue the painful life and hopefully Leoncio can control his darker self or bathe him in holy water."

"Holy water? You said it wasn't a demon."

"Holy water works on dark energy. Now, because it is not completely evil, it won't go away. However, the holy water will cleanse most of the dark energy. It will then become like me. Even though I'm your dark side, I had tried to rationalize with you at times, like the warning about that animatron-thing."

Blu thought about it.

"That was the only time."

Mirrored Blu thought about.

"Advice?"

"Your advice always ends up in me fighting. It almost got me killed one time."

"Whatever. Just get the holy water and have Leoncio play in it. Mirrored Leoncio will be aware of this, so hatch a plan."

Mirrored Blu disappeared. Blu looked at Leoncio once more and smiled. He grabbed his leaf that served as a blanket and went to sleep, remembering what mirrored Blu had told him.


	6. At the Doc's

Jewel woke up around five in the morning. She looked around. Her chicks were still sleeping around the nest. She smiled contently. She looked outside and saw her mate. Blu was wrapped in a leaf. Most likely, it had become cold. That's probably why she woke up in the first place. She wanted to punish him, but she had no intention of making him sick. She stood up and walked towards him. She smiled at the sight of him sleeping like a baby. She sat down next to him and looked down at him.

Blu felt rather warm. Warmer than a few moments ago. He opened his eyes and lifted his head out of the leaf. He saw Jewel and put the leaf around her. She snuggled closely to him under the leaf.

"Blu," she said sweetly.

He faced her.

"Hi, Jewel."

"C'mon. Let's go inside. If you got sick, I would be the one to blame."

Blu dropped the leaf, and the two birds walked along the branch. They got inside the tree den. As Jewel walked back to the nest, she heard Blu sneezed. She faced him as he sniffled.

"I think it's too late," he said.

Jewel sighed and looked down. Blu walked up to her and hugged her.

"Don't worry, my Jewel. I guess it's what I get."

Jewel smiled, but she soon realized something.

"Blu, can you get off of me, please? You're going to get me sick."

Blu obeyed. Jewel faced her mate and smiled.

"I'm sorry, Jewel," said Blu. "It seems I always screw up."

"Not always. Just…er…sometimes. But you're still my Blu bird."

He grinned.

"I'm sorry about the whole video thing. It's just that Pedro wanted to see the video. All the guys did, and I wanted to see it too. Honest."

"Why would you want to see that with the guys when you could see it with your wife?"

Blu's eyes widened.

"You wanted it to see it too?"

"Well," blushed Jewel, "not see it. More like do it."

Blu slowly grinned.

"Ah, so it did get you horny."

Jewel looked away from her mate so he couldn't see her priceless face. She faced him eventually.

"You want me to bring a video camera too?" added Blu.

Jewel's blush deepened.

"Just… I just think it's weird that you wanted to see it with the guys though."

"Well, it's like in that one movie "American Pie", where a bunch of boys are watching a girl undress and masturbate through a webcam."

Jewel resumed blushing when Blu said the 'M' word. Whenever the idea of sexual activities came up, her mind would always wonder off to that book she read at Linda's bookstore. It had been about a year the last time she read it, but it was one of those things she would always remember. She saw Blu smiling, which deepened her blush.

"You're blushing like a horny teenager."

"Blu, we are teenagers."

Blu remembered he and Jewel were seventeen now. Theoretically, she was right.

"I guess so."

He looked over at the chicks. He exhaled heavily.

"They are our joy."

"Yep," replied Jewel, facing her children.

The sun was slowly rising into the morning sky, meaning it was about six. Blu faced his mate.

"I'm going to get some breakfast for these rascals."

Jewel giggled, but then she remembered something.

"I'll do it. You're sick."

"I am not…a-choo…sick."

Blu sniffled. Jewel rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you are. After I get some food, we are going to see Tulio."

Blu groaned, knowing Tulio would give him vitamins. That happened last time he was sick. He saw his wife's worried eyes and concurred.

"Alright."

Jewel smiled and gently pecked Blu on the cheek, symbolizing a kiss. She then took to the skies in search for food. Blu looked at his sleeping kids and saw Leoncio. He needed to hatch a plan that seemed fun to Leoncio so he would want to play.

* * *

><p>Tulio got out of his car. It was about eight in the morning, meaning it was another beautiful day at work. Most people would groan about going to their jobs, but Tulio enjoyed his job. There was something new to do every day, even if it was boring. Today was no exception. In front of the door, there stood the Blu family. Jewel pushed Blu a little forward. Tulio knelt down and looked at Blu. He offered his arm, which Blu sneezed.<p>

"Oh, you have a cold. I know what you need. Follow me."

Tulio pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. He opened it, allowing the blue macaws to enter first. They landed on a metallic table, which, to Blu's horror, was across a wall-mounted medical cabinet. Tulio opened the glass cabinet and got out two things: vitamins and something called Doxycycline 20% Powder. Tulio opened the vitamin bottle first. He grabbed a spoon and poured some of the medicine on it. He approached Blu as he slowly backed up. Jewel saw this and shoved him towards the approaching Blu.

"Blu, open your-"

As the spoon came towards Blu's mouth, he ducked his head. The spoon entered Jewel's mouth. She swallowed it, savoring its sterile taste. Jewel choked a little and walked away from Blu. She walked to her kids and spat at the ground.

"How disgusting."

"I know," said Blu. "This is why I-"

As he was distracted by Jewel, Tulio had already poured another spoonful of vitamins. Tulio pushed the spoon into Blu's mouth as he talked. The rotten-strawberry taste went down Blu's throat. He choked as Tulio pulled back the spoon.

"C'mon, Blu," said Tulio. "It'll make you feel better."

I would rather be sick for a few days than have one spoonful of vitamins, thought Blu.

The kids were chuckling at their parents. Jewel saw this and grabbed Jalin and Elena by the shoulder. Blu realized what was going on and flew over to Leoncio. Leoncio already knew what was going on as Tulio poured another spoonful and was feeding it to his brother. He started fly away, but Blu was faster. He tackled Leoncio down to the ground. He had made sure Leoncio was snugged in his wings so he would be protected. Blu pushed his son over to Tulio, who was serving the last spoonful of vitamins. Blu forcefully opened Leoncio's beak, and the spoon entered Leoncio's mouth. Before he had a chance to spit it out, Blu clamped his beak and forced him to swallow it. Blu let go of his son after he swallowed it.

Leoncio wrapped a wing around his neck lightly but firmly. He made fake choking sounds and fell on his back. Jalin and Elena walked up to him. Leoncio squinted his eyes.

"Jalin?" he wondered. "Elena? Is that you?"

They both nodded. Leoncio smiled

"Before I go, I want to say bye."

Blu and Jewel walked up to their son.

"Leoncio, you're not dying."

"Oh, I see the light. This is the end for me."

Leoncio closed his eyes. Blu sighed.

"Get up, Leoncio."

He remained stationary.

"Leoncio."

Leoncio remained still. Elena faced her father with watery eyes.

"But Papa, Leoncio's gone."

Blu groaned and looked over at Jewel. He winked and faced the kids.

"Well, Tulio has treats. Who wants a lollipop?"

Leoncio opened his eyes and rocketed his head up.

"Me! Me!"

Elena's face beamed as Jalin had the face of I-was-tricked-again.

* * *

><p>"Pedro, you got the invitations ready?"<p>

"They're over there."

Nico looked at Pedro's matchbox bed in their beach pad. There was a stack of invitations on a leaf. Nico faced his friend.

"Damn, that's about a hundred birds. It'll be packed."

"That's the whole point. It's a going-away party."

"For who?"

"All of us."


	7. The Plan

Jewel and the kids returned to their home. After visiting Tulio, Blu mentioned to Jewel he had some chores to do. Jewel saw no harm in accompanying him, but he said it was a surprise for the kids. He instructed her to go back to the tree den. He would be there in an hour or so. Jewel and the kids landed on the branch in front of the hollow. The kids walked inside, and she followed. Elena walked over to the nest and saw a small notecard on the nest.

"Mama, look."

Elena picked it up as the other birds walked to her. She handed the note to Jewel. Jewel read it as best as she could. Fortunately, Blu had taught her so much in the past year. She read the note mentally.

_**Hey Blu & Jewel,**_

_**This is an invite to the club for a major adult party tomorrow night. It will be at the club at the pier around six in the evening. It's kind of earlier than normal, but we want to start early for the contest. There will be a singing contest. Well, actual it's more like karaoke to give non-songwriting birds a chance. Anyone can sign up, so that's why we're starting early. I hope you can find somewhere to put the little rascals and come over.**_

_** -Nico & Pedro**_

_**P.S. If you think we now know how to write, we asked a friend to write this, so keep that in mind. Okay, bye.**_

Jewel smiled. It had been a while since she and Blu had gone down to the club. Last time they did, they ended up mating that night. She looked at the kids and decided that they should drop them off at Linda. She needed a break to be honest. It had been so long since Blu and her danced. Singing was just an added bonus.

"Mama, what does it say?" asked Elena.

"It's just a note for me and Papa."

"I wanna see," Leoncio said.

"No, Leoncio. Hey, tomorrow night, you're all going to stay with Aunt Linda."

Jalin and Elena brightened as Leoncio groaned.

"Aw, not her place."

"But Leoncio," said Jalin, "it's the sweets lady."

"I know, but the doctor lives with her. He might give us that yucky medicine."

Elena put on a disgusted face as Jalin thought about it.

"Get medicine, but then sweets. It's pretty worth it. Besides, she reads us stories."

During their times at the bookstore, Linda would sometimes read stories to the chicks as Blu and Jewel read something else. They would always smile or chuckle at her acting, voices, and finger puppets. Elena smiled.

"Yeah," she said, "it will be fun. One spoonful of medicine is a good trade for stories, sweets, and comfy pillows."

Jewel smiled. Though her kids would be spoiled pets for a night, she needed a night with Blu.

* * *

><p>"Can I come?" asked Pepito for the twenty-second time.<p>

He received the same answer from his parents.

"No," said Fides. "This is an adult party."

"But I'm an adult."

"No," said Luis. "You're almost two."

"Two means you're an adult."

"No, it doesn't," said Fides. "Being of age to married is a sign of adulthood."

"But I am ready to marry."

"Then who are you going to marry?" Luis asked with a grin.

Pepito walked up to the nest in the den. Jasmine was sleeping in it.

"Jasmine."

Fides and Luis looked at each other. Luis faced Pepito and said a word he would regret later on.

"Oh, no, no, no. We are not going to promote incest in this family."

Fides face-palmed her forehead. Pepito moved a little from the nest.

"What's incest?"

Luis gulped. He was in trouble now. He faced Fides. Fides stared him down with the face of you-got-yourself-into-this-you-get-yourself-out. Luis scratched his head. If he told the truth, probably Pepito would drop it.

"Incest is marrying a sibling or relative and mating with him or her."

Fides's mouth dropped. She approached Luis and waved her wingtip at him.

"Luis!"

Luis calmly turned around and faced his mate.

"Oh, c'mon. If we lie, we're not doing him or us any favors."

"But he's too young."

"I know, but-"

"I have a question. Why is it a bad thing?"

Luis faced him.

"Well, it's considered taboo in some countries. They don't approve of it, and some babies come out deform. I think it's only for humans though."

"Then it is okay with us?"

"I suppose," Luis said, thinking about it.

"Then I'm marrying my sister so I can be an adult."

Before Luis opened his mouth, Fides closed it with her wing and looked at Pepito.

"You need to become the right age. You are too young. The right age is thirteen. You got a while to go, and don't even consider about marrying your sister. There are plenty of other Lear's Macaws to marry."

Pepito nodded in defeat.

"Fine. I understand, but I got one more question. Who's going to get Elena?"

Fides and Luis were stunned at that question.

"What do you mean?" asked Fides.

"Well, Blu and his family are the last Spix's Macaws, and Elena is the only girl, so she would have to marry either Jalin or Leoncio."

Fides didn't know how to answer, so Luis opened his mouth.

"Well, it is true that Blu and his family are the only Spix's Macaws left. Blu and Jewel can't replace the whole species, so it's kind of obvious that either Jalin or Leoncio is going to mate with Elena."

* * *

><p>Blu returned to the nest with a plastic bag. He set the bag down in the middle of the den and landed in front of the nest. His family gathered around the bag, not knowing the wonders inside it. Jewel faced her mate.<p>

"What took you so long?"

"Well, I had to go to several places."

It was true the same time it was false. He did have to go to several places, but there were only two targeted places he got the supplies from. For the things in the bag, he had to go to Linda and ask if she could buy the things he needed. She agreed, and during her lunch break, they hit the local shops at the beach. They found what they were looking for after fifteen minutes. The rest of the time was spent eating some tacos. Blu only ate the tortilla and lettuce. He didn't dare eat the greasy cow meat, or as some would say: dog meat.

After lunch, he asked the birds around for some churches. There was a Catholic Church, a Christian Church, and a Mormon Church. He knew the only place to get real holy water was the Catholic Church. He flew over to the church and managed to fly through one of its opened windows. He found a bowl of holy water and managed to get some. He didn't have time to get the amount he wished, because the priest managed to shoo him away with a shoe being thrown at him. Even though it wasn't the amount he wanted, he got enough to cleanse Leoncio.

"What did you bring?" asked Jalin.

"It's a surprise for you kids. It's for being good after the whole vitamin thing."

Jewel was confused. As Blu was being examined by Tulio, the kids were all over the place. They disturbed the birds in recovery and almost destroyed the medical cabinet. Luckily, there was no damage.

"Now, I brought a game that is way less painful than the tetherball game."

Only Jewel and Jalin knew what he was talking about. Leoncio and Elena stood in bewilderment. Blu dug into the bag and pulled out a mini squirt gun. Jewel gasped in horror.

"You brought a gun?"

"Relax. It's not a real gun. It's just a squirt gun. It shots water."

Blu pressed down on the trigger. The gun shot a small stream of water and got Jewel's beak. The kids laughed as Blu nervously smiled.

"Sorry Honey."

Jewel dug into the bag and found another gun. She aimed it at Blu and fired. The water sprayed into his eyes. Jewel giggled as she released her wingtips from the trigger.

"Gotcha, my Blu bird."

"I wanna try! I wanna try!"

Only Jalin and Elena chorused in happiness. Leoncio was a bit iffy about it.

"I don't know."

The main reason Blu did it this way was to make it less suspicious to his mate and to Leoncio. He was afraid mirrored Leoncio would find out and somehow wake up Leoncio if he was sleeping. Even if he did catch Leoncio, the brat would tell Jewel what he did, and he will be in trouble again. The trick was to get Leoncio without getting in trouble with Jewel.

"Oh, c'mon," said Jalin. "It looks fun. You love these kinds of games."

It was true. Games that promoted violence had always been favorites with Leoncio. Leoncio smiled, but then his smiled dropped.

"I don't know. My imaginary friend-"

Blu squirted his son with his squirt gun. The holy water sprayed Leoncio's face. Leoncio tried to block the water with his wings, which was pointless because he still got wet. Blu chuckled a bit. Leoncio got mad and looked at Jewel.

"Mama! Papa got me wet."

"Blu, this is for getting Leoncio wet!"

Jewel fired at Blu, hitting him in the back of the head. The cool water made Blu lower his head a little. Jewel giggled. It worked; he didn't get in trouble. Blu had once again outsmarted someone. It just happened to be his son's imaginary friend, which wasn't saying much. Blu looked at his chicks and smiled.

"C'mon. Everyone get a squirt gun."

The chicks, even Leoncio, smiled. They hurried into the bag and selected their weapon. After they got their weapons, the water battle had begun.


	8. A Formal Meet

Down the hatch and through the gums. Look out stomach; hard liquor comes.

Abe gulped down his second shot of Old Bastard, a whiskey shot. The bartender looked at him.

"My, son. Another?"

"I'll hold off. Thank you."

Abe looked around the bar. He was resting against the counter. He looked around. The people there were having fun with friends and spouses; getting drunk like there was not going to be a tomorrow. Well, most people with no common sense thought that. Today was the twentieth, meaning tomorrow was the winter solstice. He saw people spending fruitlessly. He turned around and faced the bartender.

"Can I have an Absolut Can Dew?"

"Coming right up."

As the bartender prepared the drink, he started a conversation with Abe. He was the only sober person, compared to the others at the moment.

"So are you going to spend your last day at this bar?"

"My last day?"

"Haven't you heard? Tomorrow is the end of the world."

Abe smirked.

"The end of the world you say? How can you be so sure?"

"It has to do with everything ending on this date. The ancient Mayans and Nostradamus predicted that tomorrow would be the end."

"You know that the ancient Mayans were astronomers. They were fascinated by space and probably thought the world was round instead of flat. With their complex math at the time, they developed the Mesoamerican Long Count Calendar. They achieved the calendar by using space itself. It is unknown why they stopped at that particular date and vanished mysteriously, but it doesn't necessarily mean it is the end."

"Necessarily?" wondered the bartender.

Before Abe could explain, a drunken slut about twenty-eight walked up to him. She tapped him on the shoulder. Abe faced the Hispanic lady.

"You American?"

"Well, I-"

"You must be. Come. I'll show you a fun time."

The lady grabbed Abe's arm, spilling the drink in his hand. He faced the bartender.

"Hey, you still owe me."

Abe sighed and faced the lady.

"Look. I don't want to go with you."

"How can you turn down the most beautiful lady here?"

The lady had reached the stage to where she thought she was the most beautiful thing here. It was a very high overstatement. The lady was a smoker, so she had small wrinkles forming. Her lips were big and colored with bright red lipstick. Her brown hair was a mess, and she appeared pale from drinking too much. Her bluish eyes were red, meaning she had pink eye or was just extremely tired. Her breasts hung down like an old hag's breasts. Main reason for that was because she wore no bra. Her breath smelled of ash. Abe slapped the hand away.

"No way. Bartender, can you call a cab for her?"

"This happens every time she's here. She's a prostitute from the streets. She comes here when she has cash."

"How do you know she's a prostitute?"

"She charged me twenty bucks for a blowjob."

"Oh," Abe replied, and then his face turned to disgust. "A blowjob from her?"

"What can I say? I'm a man with needs."

Abe faced the begging lady.

"C'mon, Honey. I'll give you a freebie."

"Oh, there you are."

Abe, the bartender, and the slut looked up and saw a young woman approaching them. It was the same woman Abe confronted at the beach when he was getting his iPhone. The woman was wearing a nice blouse and some plants that almost stuck to her like glue. She wore comfortable shoes, so it was obvious she didn't want to lift her butt up with high heels. She walked over and sat down on the bar stool next to Abe.

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic was a killer."

"It's quite alright. I only had two shots."

"Who's the slut?" asked the slut.

The woman got a little irritated at the word, but she faced the slut.

"I'm his friend. Good friend. Thank you for keeping him company. Now, run along and find some other guy to bone."

The last sentence had a little more fire in it. The slut understood and left. The woman faced the bartender.

"Can I have a martini? Sweet."

The bartender nodded and started to prepare the drink. The woman faced Abe, who was staring at her.

"Well, aren't you going to say thank you?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Call it payback for the whole iPhone thing."

Abe then remembered.

"So, where's your boyfriend?"

"He was never my boyfriend. He was just some guy I met, and he invited me to the beach after I landed."

"I see. So, you're from somewhere else?"

"I'm from Egypt."

"That's funny. You don't look Egyptian."

"That's what everyone tells me, but I was born and raised there."

"Oh."

"My name is Dianna."

"I think you know my name, but just call me Abe."

"So, why are you in Rio during the holidays?"

The bartender set the drink in front of Dianna and walked off to serve his next customer.

"Work, basically. Besides, the holidays are always a drag to me."

Dianna put her martini down.

"Why so?"

"It's just some personal issues."

"Oh, I see. Well, I won't ask why. After all, we just formally met."

Dianna finished her martini and asked for another.

"So, why are you down for the holidays?" asked Abe.

"If you're talking about Christmas, we celebrate it in January. I'm here to just relax from the stresses of my work."

"Yep. Work can be stressful. I'm here to take photos of endangered animals."

Dianna looked at him, rather stunned.

"That's your job? To take pictures?"

"Not my job career. More like a job seasonal. I'm an inventor and a scientist back in the States. One of the governmental agencies just sent me here to take some pictures of endangered species."

"My guess is EPA."

"How do you know?"

"What other hippies of an agency would want pictures of endangered animals during the holidays?"

Abe thought about it and smiled.

"True."

"So, are you staying at a hotel?" Dianna asked and then took a sip of her martini.

"At the Copacabana Palace."

Dianna's eyes widened a bit.

"No way! That's where I'm staying. I'm at 238."

"A floor above you," smiled Abe. "315."

Abe looked down at his watch. It was an hour before midnight. He faced the bartender.

"Hey. How much do I owe you for mine and the miss's drinks?"

Dianna looked at Abe.

"You don't have to pay for mine."

"I know I don't, but call it a thank-you card for saving me."

"Um, it'll be thirty bucks."

Abe pulled out his wallet and gave the guy thirty bucks with a four-dollar tip. The bartender looked at him.

"Leaving so soon? But it's the end of the world tomorrow."

"It might be the end of the world tomorrow, but I got work. Besides, that only works on drunk people."

He faced Dianna.

"If you want, feel free to drop by anytime."

"Well, we are neighbors," she smiled.

Abe smirked and left the bar. Dianna faced the bartender and asked for some water and another martini.

* * *

><p>Dawn had broken out. Jalin lazily opened his eyes and yawned. He stood up and looked around. Blu and Jewel were still sleeping. His stomach growled. It was breakfast time. He realized there was no food in the den. He knew he would be grounded if he went alone to go get food. He walked over and tapped Blu and Jewel.<p>

"Mama," he groaned. "Papa. Wake up. I'm hungry."

"Not now, Jalin," mumbled Blu. "Papa's relaxing in a pool of hot cocoa."

"Papa, you're cucu. It's morning."

Jalin tried pushing his father, but he was too heavy for him. Jalin accidentally slipped and fell to the floor. The smack caused him to fully awake now. He got up and looked at his sleeping papa. His stomach grumbled again. He needed food.

Jalin walked over to Blu's wing. This method had been quite effective when Leoncio did it. Jalin flew up to Blu's back and extended his talons out. He lifted one foot up and stomped it down. Blu's eyes immediately flew open, and he screamed. This caused Jewel to wake in panic. Elena and Leoncio woke up normally.

"Leoncio!" yelled Blu.

"Papa," yawned Leoncio. "It wasn't me."

"Then who-"

Jalin flew down in front of Blu and looked at him.

"Papa, I'm hungry."

Blu grumbled as he stood up.

"Why did you do that?"

"Well, you didn't wake up from your cucu dream."

"Kuku dream? I was dreaming about hot cocoa."

"Cocoa, cucu. They're the same, right?"

Blu shook his head.

"No, they are not. Besides, it's kuku, not cucu. Now, let me go to sleep."

"But I'm hungry. There's no food."

"Come to think of it, I am too," said Jewel.

"Me too," agreed Elena.

"Okay then," said Blu, trying to keep a calm face. "I'll go get food."

Jewel smacked her beak together as her husband prepared to fly. She looked outside and gasped. It was the day. As Blu hovered up, Jewel spoke to him.

"Mi Amor. Today is the day. Be careful."

Blu nodded, knowing what she meant. He didn't fully believe in the whole doomsday thing, but he didn't want to argue with Jewel. All he wanted to do was go get some food and go back to sleep. He took to the skies. Jewel then remembered and peeked outside the den, seeing him only a few meters away.

"Oh! And bring back a mango!"


	9. The Phenomenon

Blu and Jewel landed in the entrance of the bird club. It was the second time they had gone on the pier and the club. Only an hour late, they walked in. Blu saw the club's lights up, birds dancing and drinking, and the beat pumping. The club's roof was basically a plastic cloth-like material. Crates were stack as high as seven in a tower and as low as one standing out. Tables with big pickle and spaghetti sauce caps sat six birds and were located between the bar and the dance floor. Blu looked at Jewel.

"I'm going to start with a drink-"

Jewel gave him a disappointed face.

"No. Remember what happened last time?"

Blu smiled.

"All I remember was making sweet love to you."

Jewel slightly blushed.

"Okay, but just one. I'll go find a table. And also give me one too. Something sweet."

Blu nodded and walked off. He leaned against the counter made of Popsicle sticks. The bartender was the Brazilian Teal who served him last time. The bird smiled.

"Well, Buddy. I haven't seen you for a long time."

"Yeah, I've been busy."

"Alright. So, what will it be?"

"For my mate, it will be a Sex with an Alligator, and for me…I'm not sure."

"Are you looking for something strong?"

"No. I plan to sing at nine or sooner."

"You like Cola?"

"It's pretty good."

"Then I can wipe you up a Carmen Miranda."

"Okay. Sounds good."

The duck smiled and started to prepare the drinks. Blu turned around and tried to find her mate. He did, but it seemed someone else did. Annoyed, he walked up to table.

"Jewel."

Jewel looked at Blu and smiled.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here."

"Oi, mate! Get yer own."

Blu faced the drunken bird that talked like a pirate. It was Red-bellied Macaw. He stared at Blu coldly.

"This is my wife."

"There's no…no way. How can such a pr…pretty bird mate with…this guy."

Blu got annoyed by that comment.

"This guy? Well, obviously if she chose me, one of the factors was because I'm good-looking."

Jewel thought about it. Sure, that was one of the factors, but it was his personality and affection that won her over. If it was just looks, the relationship wouldn't have lasted the Tuesday after they were freed from the chain.

"Is that…hiccup…true?"

Jewel nodded.

"I have three adorable children."

Adorable would be pushing it, thought Blu.

The macaw laughed.

"Wouldn't be the first time I screwed a MILF."

Jewel's beak dropped open. Blu gnashed his beak together in rage. He curled his fist and delivered a powerful punch to the macaw's face. The macaw fell back. He closed his eyes not for the pain, but because he went to sleep. Jewel spat down at the floor in front of him.

"That's for calling me a MILF."

"Honey, do you even know what that is?"

"No, but I got a feeling that it's very disgusting."

"It's not disgusting, depending on who you are looking at. The word itself is very naughty."

Blu got closer to Jewel and whispered it to her.

"It stands for Mother I Like to Fuck."

Jewel blushed and looked down. She covered her face. After she relaxed, she looked up at Blu.

"Then I'm your MILF."

"No. You're my WILF, Wife I Love Fucking."

Jewel blushed again, but she didn't hide it from Blu.

"Probably tonight. The kids are at Linda's, so we have the whole den to ourselves."

Blu grinned.

"I'll take you up on that offer."

They reached the bar and saw that their drinks were made. They grabbed the glass cups that were ironically made for children to promote drinking and toasted.

"Bottoms up," said Blu.

Blu and Jewel took a drink from their cups. Jewel smiled.

"You know. This is pretty good."

On her second drink, she gulped it down. Blu wasn't halfway done with his drink when she did it.

"Can I have another?"

Blu smirked.

"You're starting to sound like me."

"Whatever. I just want one more."

She faced the duck and called him over.

"Sir, can I have another one?"

"Another what? I forgot your drink."

Blu faced the duck.

"Sex with an Alligator."

Jewel faced Blu with a disgusted face.

"I'm not having sex with an alligator."

"Dear, that's the name of the drink."

"Oh," she replied, embarrassed.

The bartender smiled and prepared the drink.

"Blu? Jewel?"

The blue macaws faced whoever called their name. Rafael was standing next to the bar counter with two drinks in his wings.

"Kind of late, don't you think?"

"Yeah, well, Blu decided to take a shower in Linda's bathtub thing."

"Hey, I haven't had a bath with shampoo for a long time."

Rafael smiled.

"Well, c'mon. The whole gang is here, and we saved you both a sit."

Jewel chugged down her drink and set it down on the counter. They walked with Rafael to where the whole gang sat. They were sitting five rows away from the dance floor. Blu sat next to Rafael. Jewel sat in-between her mate and Fides.

"Hi, Jewel and Blu," said Luis. "Kind of late to the party."

"Yeah," replied Blu. "So how did you handle Pepito and Jasmine?"

"There are at my mother's," answered Fides.

"Oh," said Jewel. "Our chicks are with Linda, Tulio's wife."

"So, Jewel," said Eva. "Are you and Blu singing?"

"Well, we want to," said Blu. "Is there a line to sign up?"

"Don't worry, amigo," said Rafael. "I got your back. I signed you and Jewel up for eight-thirty. Luis is after you."

Jewel and Blu faced Luis in shock.

"You sing?"

"Yep. All birds sing."

Not all, thought Jewel, remembering Eva's wonderful screech.

"So, you're not singing, Fides," wondered Blu.

"I get stage-fright easily. Especially under pressure."

"What do you mean?" asked Jewel.

"Well, there's going to be a prize. They just haven't announced it yet."

"How exciting."

"Hey, Rafael?" called Blu. "Where're Pedro and Nico?"

"They're getting ready to host the contest."

"Oh, are they singing?"

"Blu, if they sang, the contest would be in their favor. They would win."

Blu chuckled.

"Yeah, that's true. Keep it fair."

The lights on the dance floor dimmed as a spotlight shone down on Nico and Pedro. They stood on a small stack of books which served as a stage.

"Hey, ya all!" exclaimed Pedro. "How's the party so far?"

The birds chirped or squawked in excitement. Pedro and Nico laughed.

"It looks like everyone's having a blast," said Nico. "We owe it to DB Mouse."

A bird wearing a white, big mouse plastic head waved at the birds from where he stood. The birds applauded and whistled. The birds settled down at Nico's voice.

"Now, now. So, we have been providing a funky beat for a while, and we thought to give some birds a chance of spotlight. So, we have a karaoke contest tonight. Thanks to MP3 Rocket, we have every song and the sound tech guy only made the beat. Our contestants will have to sign it to you. Since it's already eight, we'll start the contest with some spicy saucy with Karina."

Jewel faced Blu.

"Eight. That means we're up in thirty minutes or less. You remember the song?"

"Of course. You showed it to me when we dropped off the kids to help me remember."

Blu faced Luis.

"So, you're going solo?"

"Yes. I assume you and Jewel are doing a duet."

Blu smiled and nodded.

"I'm surprised nothing has happened yet," said Fides.

Blu and Jewel faced her.

"What do you mean?" asked Blu.

"Well, today is the end of the world."

Blu groaned. He had explained his personal feelings to Jewel this morning.

"It's like I told Jewel. It's all fake; propaganda; bullshit."

Jewel was shocked.

"Blu, you never told me it was bullshit. Besides, I'm starting to get a feel that Leoncio is getting is potty mouth from you."

Mirrored Blu appeared next to Blu. Only Blu noticed him.

"So now she just figured it out. Besides, you just said fuck right now, and she was pretty okay with that."

"Not now," Blu said in a hushed voice.

"What was that?" asked Jewel.

He remembered his darker side was invisible to everyone else.

"I said sorry."

Jewel nodded her head as mirrored Blu disappeared.

"Why do you say that?" asked Fides.

"Well, nothing has happened."

"But you said you were skeptical about it."

"I was, but after thinking it through, I realized it was very unlikely. I mean to say that one day the whole world ends is pretty illogical. It's saying that the dinosaurs were all wiped out by an asteroid."

"But they were," said Luis. "They found proof in Mexico about it."

"Yeah, but the dinosaurs were already dying out long before the asteroid hit. The asteroid was just the last thing that happened to make all the dinosaurs extinct."

"Hate to ruin the whole history lesson here," said Eva, "but Blu and Jewel are up soon."

"Yeah. That's true. C'mon, Jewel."

"I better go with you guys," said Luis. "I'm after you."

The thirds birds go up and headed next to the stage. There was a bird with a piece of paper that had the list of performers.

"Excuse me."

"Hi," said the Tui Parakeet.

"Yes, I believe we're next. The name is Blu, and this is Jewel."

"Ah, yes. The duet. You haven't told us what song."

"I'm sorry. My friend signed us up. It's "Endless Love" with Luther Vandross."

"And with Mariah Carey? I know which one. You have a very lucky friend. He gave us three songs that you might sing. Luckily, that song was on the list. I'll tell DB Mouse that."

The parakeet flew off. Blu faced Jewel.

"We have to thank Rafael tomorrow."

Jewel smiled and nodded. The parakeet returned and motioned Blu and Jewel to follow him up the backstage. Nico and Pedro were already giving their introduction.

"Next up is… Wow, Pedro! It's the bird that saved our lives."

"Let's see if he can smooth our ears. It's the duet of Blu and Jewel."

Pedro and Nico flew off stage as the light grew dim. Blu and Jewel slowly walked out. With the song playing, Blu began.

_My love,__  
><em>_There's only you in my life__  
><em>_The only thing that's right__  
><em>

They were walking to the center of the stage. Jewel began the next verse as Blu provided the smoothing 'yeah' for background.

_My first love, (yeah)__  
><em>_You're every breath that I take__  
><em>_You're every step I make__  
><em>

They faced each other and sung the next verse together soothingly as Blu provided the emphasis on the chain of I and sang the last line by himself and Jewel emphasize the uh streak and sang the first line by herself.

_And I__  
><em>_(I-I-I-I-I)__  
><em>_I want to share__  
><em>_All my love with you__  
><em>_No one else will do...__  
>(uuuuuh uuuh)<em>

They continued the simultaneous singing, but Jewel sang the first line by herself and Blu sang the second line by himself of the next verse.

_And your eyes__  
><em>_Your eyes, your eyes__  
><em>_They tell me how much you care__  
><em>_Ooh yes, you will always be__  
><em>_My endless love_

They emphasized their vocal cords and then sang the nest verse together.

_Two hearts,__  
><em>_Two hearts that beat as one__  
><em>_Our lives have just begun_

Jewel started off the next verse by herself. Blu's voice sung the second line in parenthesis of the following verse, and their voices came together in the third line.

_Forever__  
><em>_(Forever)__  
><em>_I'll hold you close in my arms__  
><em>_I can't resist your charms_

Jewel started the first line of the following verse and Blu sang the second line. They came together in the third line. Jewel sang the second to last line of the verse by herself. Blu sung the last line of the verse.

_And love__  
><em>_And love__  
><em>_I'll be a fool__  
><em>_For you,__  
><em>_I'm sure__  
><em>_You know I don't mind__  
><em>_Oh, you know I don't mind__  
><em>

Jewel sang the first line by herself as Blu emphasized the word 'baby' four times. Their voices joined together in the third line. They finished the song together.

_'Cause baby,__  
>(Baby, baby, baby, baby)<em>

__You mean the world to me  
><em>___Oh  
><em>___I know  
><em>___I've found in you  
><em>___My endless love__

_yeee ee eeeee__  
><em>_Ooooh-wow__  
><em>_do do do do do  
><em>_do do do do do  
><em>_do do doo doo_

_Oooh, and love__  
><em>_Oh, love__  
><em>_I'll be that fool__  
><em>_For you,__  
><em>_I'm sure__  
><em>_You know I don't mind__  
><em>_Oh you know-__  
><em>_I don't mind_

_And, yes__  
><em>_You'll be the only one__  
><em>_'Cause no one can deny__  
><em>_This love I have inside__  
><em>_And I'll give it all to you__  
><em>_My love__  
><em>_My love, my love__  
><em>_My endless love_

Jewel and Blu finished as they were beak-to-beak. They smiled and kiss. The audience cheered. They faced their audience and bowed. Pedro and Nico flew on the stage as Blu and Jewel walked off the stage, wing-in-wing.

"Wow," said Nico. "I don't know 'bout you, but I feel the love here tonight."

"I do too," said Pedro, waving his wingtips at a female cardinal.

"Alright, now it's time for the next contestant. He's a new friend of ours and recently had a girl with his mate. Give it up for Luis."

Pedro and Nico flew off the stage as the rock music began to play. It surprised Blu. He had listen to hard rock before, but he never expected a Brazilian bird like Luis to sing that type of music.

Luis walked near the end of the stage, where the audience was. He began singing.

_When you read the news__  
><em>_Does it make you sick?__  
><em>_Murder, money, politics_

_Gonna fill you up__  
><em>_Get your bullshit fix__  
><em>_It's the end of the world__  
><em>_Grab your crucifix_

_And fall to your knees__  
><em>_And beg, "God, please__  
><em>_Have mercy on me, mercy"_

_When you turn on the TV__  
><em>_What do you get?__  
><em>_Sex, lies, scandal, violence_

_Like the end of a gun__  
><em>_Pressed against your lips__  
><em>_It's the end of the world__  
><em>_Grab your crucifix_

_And fall to your knees__  
><em>_And beg, "God, please__  
><em>_Have mercy on me"_

_When you can't buy gas__  
><em>_And you can't pay rent__  
><em>_And what you've got left__  
><em>_Is the Government's_

_No win, no future, no benefit__  
><em>_It's the end of the world__  
><em>_Grab your crucifix_

_And fall to your knees__  
><em>_And beg, "God, please__  
><em>_Have mercy on me"_

_Coming out of the hypocrisy__  
><em>_Coming out of the bureaucracy__  
><em>_Coming in to lead a war__  
><em>_They're a shame_

_You can ignore what you cannot see__  
><em>_You can believe in a lie__  
><em>_You can run away from anything__  
><em>_Until you open your eyes__  
><em>

There was a short guitar solo in this part.

_No rest for the wicked__  
><em>_Yeah, they never quit__  
><em>_Watching, waiting__  
><em>_For the next trick_

_We won't be celebrating__  
><em>_When the atom's split__  
><em>_It's the end of the world__  
><em>_Grab your crucifix_

_And fall to your knees__  
><em>_And beg, "God, please__  
><em>_Have mercy on me"__  
><em>

Another very short intermission of instrumental music played before Luis started singing again.

_Coming out of the hypocrisy__  
><em>_Coming out of the bureaucracy__  
><em>_Coming in to lead a war__  
><em>_They're a shame_

_You can ignore what you cannot see__  
><em>_You can believe in a lie__  
><em>_You can run away from anything__  
><em>_Until you open your eyes_

_Coming out of the hypocrisy__  
><em>_Coming out of the bureaucracy__  
><em>_Coming in to lead a war__  
><em>_They're a shame_

Blu and Jewel were a little surprised when Luis finished. The birds applauded. Nico and Pedro flew to the stage as Luis walked off.

"Very good, Luis," said Nico.

"I give him props for using this song as the theme for tonight."

Blu and most of the other birds were confused by what Pedro had said. Blu stood up from his seat and spoke up.

"Pedro, what was that?"

"I think it was "End of the World" by Dead by Sunrise," said Nico.

"Not the song. The theme?" he asked and started to fly towards them.

"Oh, the song fits the theme of the party," explained Pedro.

Blu landed on the stage and faced them.

"What theme?"

"The End of the World."

"The end- Oh, you did not!"

"But Blu, it's doomsday today."

"How many times did I tell you it was all just a hoax?"

"Not enough," mumbled Nico.

"Today's the twenty-first," said Pedro.

"I don't-"

"Excuse me."

Blu, Pedro, and Nico faced the audience. A Vinaceous-breasted Amazon was talking to them.

"What do you mean today's the end of the world?" asked the green parrot.

"Well, today is supposed to be the end of the world, as thought up by the humans."

Chatter rose amongst the audience.

"But it's just a myth."

"How can you be sure?" asked a Black-headed Parrot.

"Well, I-"

"Yeah," agreed White Woodpecker. "The humans have all these fancy gismos. They could've predicted the end to be today."

The chatter rose. Blu tried to talk over them.

"Humans can be wrong too!"

No one was paying attention.

"We're all going to die!"

"So many things left undone."

"Let's go to church and pray to try to get to bird heaven."

"One more round of drinks for me."

"Honey, let's go home so I can pound you."

"I always wanted to experiment."

"QUIET!"

The birds faced the stage. Nico and Pedro took a few steps from the agitated Blu.

"Listen, we're birds. We have senses. If the end of the world was today, we would've sensed it."

Just then, the ground began to shake. Drinks spilled on the tables. The bartender flew as the glass fell and broke behind the counter.

"The end of the world!" yelled a Barred Antshrike.

The birds raced for the entrance. Blu groaned and faced Pedro and Nico. They were already leaving with what appeared to be their dates. Jewel landed next to him.

"Blu, we need to get out of here."

Blu nodded, and the two birds flew away from the club and took to the skies. None of the birds saw or even considered the tugboat that crashed into the pier.


	10. A Lovely Goodbye

Blu and Jewel flew over to Linda's house. Actually, it was Tulio's house, but it didn't matter. They had left kids there to spend the night. Blu anticipated for the kids to have sugar rushes so they should be awake. It was only ten. As they approached the white, two-story house, Blu saw that all the lights were off. They landed on an edge near a window. They both knew it was the window of the couple's bedroom. Blu knocked on the glass.

"Linda! Tulio! Kids!"

"Oh no. No answer. This is bad."

"Jewel, relax. I'm sure they are fine."

They heard a crash that seemed to come from inside. Then they heard gunshots and a man yelling. Blu and Jewel panicked. Jewel's eyes started to water.

"Blu, those were gunshots. A lot of them."

"I know."

"Oh, Blu! The kids are inside! What if-"

"Don't think that."

"But Blu…"

Jewel couldn't hold it anymore and busted out in tears.

"My precious kids! Why did the world have to end today?"

Blu knew they couldn't stay here.

"Jewel, for our final moments, let's go to the den."

Knowing there was nothing she could do, she nodded. The two birds flew back to the jungle.

Meanwhile in the house, Tulio, Fernado, and Linda were on the family couch. The three macaws were sitting on Linda's lap. Their eyes were glued to the magical screen. Leoncio was especially intrigued. On the television, a gunfight was breaking out. Jalin looked at his brother. Leoncio being closest to the bowl, Jalin grabbed his attention, even though his eyes never moved off the screen.

"Leoncio, can you pass some popcorn?"

* * *

><p>Abe woke up to a knock on his door. He was shirtless, but he wore some pajama pants. He groaned and tried to go back to sleep. Another knock opened his eyes again.<p>

"Can't you see I'm sleeping?"

Abe then thought about the question he asked if he was in the person's shoes. The answer was no. A third knock finally made him get out of the bed. He dragged his naked feet across the floor. He peeked through the door peephole and saw a lazy-eyed Dianna. He unlocked the door. She barged in.

"Dianna, what are you doing here?"

"I live here."

Abe closed the door behind him.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I...do."

"Dianna, you're drunk. We need to get you to your room…or probably a hospital."

"I'm...not drunk."

If I had a nickel for every time I heard that, thought Abe.

He had dealt with drunk people before. To him, it should be considered a paid job. It was like taking care of drug addicts in a rehabilitation clinic. You had to make sure they didn't do anything stupid, which always happened. Dianna was no exception. She took off her blouse and threw it on the ground. Abe had seen her body before on the beach, but seeing it in a confined area like a room made her look sexier.

"What are you doing?" he managed to say with his cheeks turning a bit red.

"Going to…sleep. Besides, wh…why are you…still here?"

"I'm here since-"

"Wh…Wait. Don't tell…meee. Mmmmmmmmmmmmm. You my…butler."

"Butler? Heh. Hardly."

Dianna unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down. Abe's eyes widened as he scratched his head. He was getting his own live private striptease. The best part was that he was not paying. Hopefully, she would just sleep in her pink bra and panties. Dianna faced Abe.

"Butler, can you unhook my bra?"

Abe felt the adrenaline rushing throughout his body. He also felt his nerves tense up.

"You want me to what?"

"I…can't reach…hiccup…my bra. Can you…do it?"

"I'm not sure-"

"I don't pay you to sit around!"

You don't pay me at all, thought Abe.

"Just…do what…you're told."

Abe groaned. He just wanted to go to sleep. He walked behind her and gulped as his hands grabbed the plastic hook of the bra. He then unhooked it. Dianna moved it out of her arms, and it fell to the ground. Abe didn't want to look because it would be very impolite. He was trying to be a gentleman here, but Dianna turned around. By some magical force, which might be called the power of boobies, he looked down. He then faced Dianna.

"So, are you ready to go to sleep, Miss?" he asked, still making her believe he was her butler.

Dianna's hands cupped both of her breasts. She felt them and gasped.

"Is that…a lump?"

"Huh?"

"Butler, is this a lump?"

Abe thought he was just going to see, which was still perverted in its own way. He never expected Dianna to grab his hand and force it on her boob. He blushed vigorously.

"Do you fe...el...the lump."

Dianna still held onto Abe's hand with her hand. She moved her hand around as Abe felt up the twins. Abe took a hard swallow and thought of something. He retracted his hand.

"Miss, if I may, I have something that would make it go away."

Dianna laughed awfully in excitement. It was more like a hiccup than a laugh.

"That…gr…gr…grrrrrrrrrreat."

Abe shook his head and walked to his nightstand. He opened a drawer and dug into it. After moving the boxers and socks, he found the bottle and the cloth. He pulled them out and unscrewed the cap of the bottle. Even though the chemical was a bit dangerous, he used it to help him sleep from time to time. Mainly when he had insomnia. He poured some of the continents of the bottle on the cloth and faced Dianna. She was playing with her breasts. Abe groaned and looked at the cloth he held. There were two choices: fuck her tonight and lose a friend or gain a friend and eventually fuck her on several occasions if they became something more. After weighing all the probabilities of one or the other happening, he shoved the cloth close to her nose. She inhaled it, slowly closing her eyes and dropping to the floor.

* * *

><p>Blu and Jewel had made it back to the den. Jewel sat in the nest, crying about what had happened. Blu tried to comfort her by stroking the back of her head with his wing. She buried her face in Blu's chest.<p>

"Oh, Blu! Who knew it was all true?"

"I…"

He couldn't find the words to answer her. The signs were all there. Messages of people from long ago warned about this day. They had misinterpreted the data once again. He looked down at Jewel.

"Jewel, I love you."

She looked up and smiled.

"I love you too, my Blu bird."

They met halfway for a kiss. Their tongues wrapped together like two snakes dancing together. They savored the kiss, in fear it could be the last. No. It was one of the very last kisses to them. They parted from each other. Jewel blushed. Blu thought it was because of the kiss, but her words changed his mind.

"Blu, let me feel your love one more time."

Blu was kind of surprised at this, but he wanted to do it. Before he could answer, Jewel spoke, regretting what she said.

"Look at me. I'm a horrible bird. My kids are dead, and I want sex."

"Jewel, I understand. I know the kids are gone. I wished our goodbye wasn't so rushed, but mi Amor, I don't want to do the same mistake. For a departure from this cruel world, let's show each other our loving goodbye."

Jewel smiled. As horrible as it sounded, Blu was right. The kids… It was sad to think of them, but they shouldn't repeat the same mistake of not saying a loving goodbye. They loved each other. They were alone together for their final moments on the planet. It was fitting to show how much they loved together one last time.

Jewel stood up and pressed her beak onto his beak, pushing him down onto the nest. As she did, she felt his wings wrap around her. They prolonged the sexual kiss until Jewel slowly parted from the kiss. Blu smiled and lifted his body slightly towards her. He began licking her body, which Jewel giggled and moaned to. The moans themselves excited Blu as he continued to lick her chest and belly. Blu closed her eyes, consumed by the pleasures of his tongue. He then lifted his head towards her beak and kissed her sexual again. Jewel was so taken by the kiss that she didn't feel it right-away when Blu picked her up by lifting her bottom with his wings.

Blu slowly twirled her around and walked out of the nest. He had his eyes opened as Jewel had her eyes closed, savoring the kiss. He found the jumbo leaf that he used to get breakfast with. He was relieved to find it empty. He slowly placed Jewel on the jumbo leaf and stood up, parting from the kiss. Jewel looked dreamily up at him. If Blu had an actual penis sticking out, it would had been straightened by the horny image of Jewel right now.

"Blu," said Jewel sweetly. "Do me doggy style."

Blu and Jewel knew what doggy style was. Jewel had read it from the book. Blu had watched it from the internet one time in Minnesota when Linda was asleep. He smiled.

"Okay, my precious Jewel."

Jewel turned around and laid on her belly. She knew her legs wouldn't support Blu's weight and power. Before, he touched her hole was his hole, he bent down to lick it, making it a little wider. Jewel tried not so hard to moan uncontrollably, but she couldn't help it. Blu's tongue was too much. Blu lifted himself up and moved in closer. With his hole touching her hole, they both felt the joy of pleasure.

Because they were birds, it wasn't necessary for Blu to literally thrust and move, but he did so anyway to create more pleasure for both of them. He was rewarded with a crying moan. He grabbed her hips with his wings as he rocked his own hips.

"Oh…Bluuuuu! Yeah, that's it."

"Oh my gosh, Jewel! This feels…amazing."

After a little less than a minute, Jewel gave an order to Blu.

"Turn me o…o…over. I want to seeeeeee your fa...oh."

Blu smiled and moved back a little. She helped Jewel turn over to face him. He smiled and touched her hole with his hole again. From experience, they both knew how to adjust from their positions and still find their sexual parts in an instant. They had the internet and books to thank.

Once again, Blu created pleasure by swinging his hips with Jewel's hips, She moaned on and off very quickly. Blu managed to lower his beak towards her beak and delivered a kiss. She accepted it. With one final swing of the hips, Blu climaxed. Jewel parted from the kiss and moaned the loudest during this whole experience.

Blu didn't get off his mate right away. He planted his beak on her beak with a light kiss before moving off of her. He got to his feet, but her perched down in a sleeping position. Jewel did the same thing, even though she was exhausted. She easily rested her head on Blu's wing.

"Blu," she panted. "Once again...that was so wonderful."

"Thank you, Jewel. You were wonderful too."

Jewel sighed.

"I'll miss this world."

Blu was about to exhale depressingly when he thought of something. He smiled and faced Jewel. She didn't see the grin because her eyes were close. Her head still remained on Blu's wing.

"Yeah, but I'll see you in the next world. Remember, we are chained-together lovebirds."

Jewel opened her eyes slightly and smiled.

"You're right. No matter if the world is ending, we will always be one."

"I love you, Jewel. Forever."

"And I will forever love you too, Blu."

They closed their eyes and went to sleep, both excepting to be in a new world.

* * *

><p>Pedro woke up lazily. He didn't lift his head up, but he rotated it around. He saw that they were in the beach pad. He was on his bed. He looked to his right and saw a slim Red-crested Cardinal. He grinned and faced his left. On Nico's bed, he saw Nico with a fine Yellow Canary. Nico opened his eyes and faced Pedro. They chuckled when they realized what had happened.<p>

"Man," Nico whispered loudly. "A foursome and we still live. Blu was right."

"And we should also be grateful we used leaves."

* * *

><p>Luis awoke by stretching his wings out. The sun had risen, meaning it was a new day. He looked out of the den from where he was lying down and smiled.<p>

Blu was right, he thought. The world didn't end. I should probably apology for that song. If I wouldn't have sung it, then none of the panic would have happened. But then again, I'm glad it did.

Luis faced his sleeping mate. Fides was still resting from the fun night they shared. Luis smirked.

At least I was smart enough to use a leaf.

* * *

><p>The morning rays of the sun woke Rafael first. At first, he was going to complain, but he realized something. He still lived.<p>

I'm alive! Blu was right. Oh, wow. I really thought it was all ending because of the club breaking apart. I wonder what caused it anyway.

He heard a snore and looked at his lovely Eva.

Well, I won't be adding one more. Thank goodness for leaves.

* * *

><p>Blu lazily woke up. He looked around from where he was. He looked outside and saw that the world seemed to be the same. It wasn't destroyed or anything of the sort. It was the same world.<p>

So, we live. Heh. I guess I was just so caught up in the moment after that shake at the club. I wonder what it was. Anyways, I'm glad that we're both alive. Probably I overreacted when we were picking up the kids too. We'll swing by Linda's later.

He looked at his mate and smiled. They shared one of the most romantic nights they ever did, despite them both thinking the world was ending and the kids and their human friends were dead. A thought came to Blu, which made him drop the smile. Without waking up Jewel, he looked around the area from where he perched. He groaned. Only one word came to mind when he failed to find it.

Fuck.


	11. The Day After the World Ended

Jewel opened her eyes as the early morning was slowly turning into midmorning. The first thing she noticed was her mate. She smiled as memories about last night flooded into her mind. She lifted her head off from his body and looked around. She then noticed outside. She faced her mate.

"Blu, is this the new world?"

"No, Honey. This is our world."

"Our world? Of course it is ours."

"No. I mean Earth."

"Then that means..." she began and smiled. "We're alive."

Blu nodded.

"I guess we overdramatized," explained Blu. "I'm sure there is a logical reasoning behind the pier breaking apart. Same goes for our kids."

"Then our children are alive?" questioned Jewel happily.

Blu simply nodded. Hearing Jewel mention about kids made him reflect on the events that happened last night. He sighed. Jewel's expression calmed down a bit when she saw him.

"Blu, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, really."

Jewel half-closed her eyes.

"You told me once nothing means something."

"Yeah, but that's because I wanted to know."

"Well, I do too. Just tell me. No hiding secrets."

Blu figured she was right. They were partners for life. He faced her.

"Well, you remember about last night?"

Jewel blushed.

"How could I not? Yeah, we thought the world was going to end, but that doomsday sex made it better."

"Grant it was wonderful and very pleasing, but I forgot something."

"Blu, you didn't forget anything. I mean it was just normal sex. No props like the vine whip or the cherries…"

Jewel chuckled, remembering something.

"You remembered when we played good man, bad cop?" she continued. "The most enjoyable sex was probably Batman and Batwoman."

"Jewel?"

"Oh, and never do alien prop ever again."

"Jewel."

"I have to admit it was enjoyable and interesting, but my butt was sore for a week."

"Jewel!"

Jewel looked at Blu and was about to say something when Blu opened his beak.

"Listen. I forgot something very important. There was only one other time we didn't have it. That led to us having our kids."

Jewel thought about it.

"So are you saying you forgot the leaf?"

Blu nodded. Jewel smiled.

"Then I'm going to lay? Oh, wow. I'm going to have another egg!"

"Wait. You're not mad?"

"Of course not. Oh, Blu, I've been waiting for a long time. I have watched our kids grown. Even though they are not our angels, taking care of them and watching them grow always makes me want more. I just didn't know how to tell you."

"So, you wanted more?"

"Yes, my Blu bird. I've always have. I don't want to be like Eva with seventeen kids all around the same age. They probably had it one time and got screwed over with seventeen eggs. I mean if humans can have five or more sometimes, then it is probably so for a bird to lay more eggs than usual."

"I guess so, but that's beside the point. I'm sorry. I mean I wasn't really expecting this."

"Expecting this?"

"You know, the future eggs."

"Yeah, but Blu, things happen."

"When things happen the other way than planned, they are called accidents."

"Blu, are you saying these eggs are accidents?" she asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Not only the eggs, but the whole sex night. I mean we were afraid that the world was ending. It was an act on impulse. Nothing was planned. Yeah, we agreed to have sex, but we were more afraid that it would be the last time."

"But Blu, we did agree."

"I know, but because I forgot the leaf and we're still alive, I regret it now."

The last few words stung Jewel. What did he mean he regretted it? Last night, it didn't seem he regretted it. In fact, he was having fun with the sex, even though she was probably having more fun. She stared at him in shock.

"Regret it? Oh, no-no-no. Please don't tell me you regretted it!"

Blu ducked his neck.

"Well…um…you know… This was…an accident?"

Jewel half-closed her eyes. She relaxed and sighed.

"I see where you're coming from, my Blu bird," she said with really no noticeable expression.

Blu softened his face.

"Jewel, don't take it personal."

"I know. It's okay, Blu."

Jewel forced a smile and walked outside of the tree den. She then walked to one of the branches covered in leaves. Blu watched her curiously. She appeared to be getting something from the leaves. Blu approached Jewel as she still had her head in the leaves.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just getting something," she replied while she still searched for it.

She finally spotted it, but she didn't get it out right away. She smiled.

"Blu, can you please help me with this?" she asked.

Her wings were around something. Blu walked up closer to her. As Jewel noticed he got close enough, she pretended to pull it with all her strength. The improvising tetherball, the one thrown away, flew out towards Blu. The rock smacked his face as the stick brutally jabbed him. It made him lose his balance. He fell off the branch and fell down. His throbbing head failed to tell him to fly, so he fell to the floor. The lower branches he hit protected him from death, but the pain exploded in his body. Jewel looked down.

"Sorry, Blu. It was an accident."

He groaned as he lifted his head. The tetherrock bounced off his head, causing his head to fall to the ground again.

"That was an accident too."

* * *

><p>Dianna opened from her slumber. She blinked a few times before the hangover kicked in. She shook her head slowly and pushed the covers off of her. She blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She only wore her pink panties. She sat up on the bed and finally realized she was in another room. At first, it looked like her room, but then she noticed the couch near the door. The couch, blocking the main entrance, had someone sleeping in it. Dianna found her clothes on the floor and put them on. She walked over to the couch and recognized the person as Abe. She pulled the covers off of him and saw that he was shirtless. She blushed with anger, thinking of what was the worst possible thing that could've happened to her. Abe lazily opened his eyes. He was greeted by a powerful slap across the face, which fully woke him up. He sat up and rubbed his cheek. Irritated, he looked at her.<p>

"You know most people would say good morning."

"That's for sleeping with me."

"Sleeping with you?"

"Well, I saw my clothes on the floor…"

"So you're assuming I slept with you? Typical. Do you even know what happen yesterday?"

"Of course I do. I was at the bar. It was doomsday night, so drinks were sixty percent off. I was drinking and dancing…and drinking…and…um…"

Abe smirked.

"You don't know."

"Of course I do!"

"Then?"

"Let's see… Drinking and dancing…and drinking and dancing…and…um…"

"How much did you have?"

"I don't really know."

Abe smirked. He stood up and walked to the dresser in the room. He pulled one of the drawers open and got out a receipt. He had found it in her pants. He handed to Dianna.

"This is yours."

She grabbed the receipt and looked at the costs. Shots cost her around forty dollars and beer cost her ten dollars. She was basically impaled by the alcohol last night. She looked at Abe.

"I guess I was drunk."

Abe nodded.

"I had to knock you out with ethane so you wouldn't do anymore stupid things."

"Anymore?"

Abe blushed.

"Well, you decided to do a strip for the one you labeled 'butler'."

Dianna looked down and blushed.

"Oh. Well, you saw everything, I guess."

"I just didn't see your down-there part."

"Did I do anything else?"

Abe scratched the back of his head and blushed.

"You want the truth?"

"Yes. What kind of stupid question is that?"

"Sometimes it is better to lie. Promise you won't hit me?"

"I promise."

"You swear?"

"Cross my heart."

"Okay. You let me touch your breasts."

"I let you what?"

"Well, actually forced."

"Wait. You're telling me…"

Abe nodded. Dianna looked down and slapped Abe across the face. She then covered her face, hiding the blush. Abe stared her down. He had an imprint on his cheek.

"I thought you said you weren't going to hit me!"

"I lied," she managed to say.

Abe grumbled to himself.

"Oh god," Dianna whispered aloud.

"Listen Dianna. Answer me why you drank seven 12-ounce bottles of beer and five hard shots?"

"Well, it was supposed to be the end of the world-"

"Stop. Did you say the end of the world?"

Dianna nodded.

"You believed in that?"

"Well, I didn't entirely believe, but the back of my mind haunted me with the thought it would all be over yesterday."

Abe shook his head.

"The whole apocalypse date is a myth. I mean one of these days, the world will end, but people don't know when. We try to find the answer, simply because of human instincts. Humans are obsessed by death. Technology to protect or kill people, shows like Ghost Adventures to find what happens to us after we die, books and writings from long ago to provide what our ancestors did, and so on. December 21, 2012 is the same as the January 1, 2000. Nothing happened. The only significant event that happened was the Winter Solstice. We had winter solstices before we traveled into space. Nothing happened. All logical reasons suggest that these theories don't have crucial support. The only thing that might've truly happened is Yellowstone finally erupting, but the chances of it finally blowing up again, in fact the chances of surviving, are the same as any other day."

Dianna thought about it. She sighed.

"You're right. I overreacted."

Abe smiled. He grabbed the couch and pushed it away from the door. He looked at Dianna.

"I guess you want to go back to your room."

She nodded unsurely and walked towards the door. She opened it and took two steps out of the room before she looked back at Abe. Her hand was still on the knob of the door.

"Um… Abe? You said you were here to take pictures for EPA? If you want, I can help you."

Abe smiled.

"Alright. I can use the extra help. Meet me in the lobby at eleven."

Dianna smiled. She then left, closing the door behind her. Abe stretched his hands and looked at the electronic alarm clock that was on the nightstand. It was nine-thirty. He started to get ready for work.

* * *

><p>Blu and the other birds were gathered in Blu's den. There were three groups: mothers, fathers, and children. The chicks played games and drew on the plain papers with the available writing utensils. The mothers were basically gossiping about the events about yesterday night and congratulating Jewel on her pregnancy. The men also discussed about what happened yesterday.<p>

"So Blu," began Rafael. "What do you think could've happened with the whole club collapsing?"

"When we were picking up the kids, I saw a newspaper that said a boat crashed into the pier."

"A boat?" questioned Nico. "Well, that bites. We have to relocate the club…again."

"Why don't you try an actual building?" suggested Luis. "Probably one that is abandoned?"

"Yeah, but we'll have the rats," said Pedro.

"You can give them shoe," suggested Blu.

Everyone chuckled except for Luis. They stopped when they noticed Luis not laughing.

"I don't get American lingual."

"Sorry, Luis," said Blu. "These guys didn't get much either before they hung around with me."

"I still don't get cheese and sprinkles," commented Rafael.

"I don't really know either. It's a Minnesota thing, but I'm not sure if it has actual meaning."

"Well, at least we didn't die," said Luis. "You were right Blu. Well, before everyone made a big deal about it."

"Well, because of it, I got lucky," said a happy Pedro.

"What do you mean?" asked Blu.

"Well, yesterday night…mmm-mmm."

"We had a foursome," whispered Nico.

"A foursome?" wondered Luis. "How was it?"

"Awesome, but good thing we used leaves. Otherwise…"

"Yeah. I used a leaf too."

"Me too," said Rafael.

They faced Blu. He stared at them with disbelief.

"Wait. You guys all used leaves? But what happened to the whole end-of-the-world thing."

"It may be the end of the world, but you got to play it safe," said Pedro.

"Of course," said Nico. "I mean what if by some miracle, you survive. It's very unlikely, but it is possible."

"You have to take all things in consideration," said Luis. "So Blu, did you do it?"

"Yeah."

"No," said Rafael. "He means did you put the leaf on?"

"Haven't you heard the ladies laughing and giggling?"

The men shook their heads. Blu sighed.

"Well, let's just say I hope we get one egg this time."

The men's eyes widened. Luis lowered his eyes.

"You forgot, didn't you?"

Blu nervously smiled.

"I thought it was the end."

"Says the bird who didn't believe," Pedro whispered to Nico.

Something knocked on the tree. The birds went outside to investigate it. Elena saw two people down on the ground. She recognized one of them.

"Papa, it's the man who got us kidnapped by those poachers."

Blu sighed and faced his daughter.

"Elena, I told you he has a name."

"Blu!" yelled Abe from the ground.

Blu and Jewel were the only ones that flew down to greet Abe. They perched on his shoulders. Abe smiled.

"Has been a while. What have you guys been up to?"

Oh, if you only knew, thought Blu.

"So these are the Spix's Macaws?"

Blu and Jewel faced Dianna. They looked back at Abe. He smiled.

"Blu. Jewel. This is my friend Dianna."

"I guess we weren't the only lucky ones," whispered Pedro.

Blu flew over to Dianna and perched on her shoulder. He squawked.

"Wow," breathed Dianna as she raised her hand.

She petted him with her finger. Blu closed his eyes, accepting the pet. Abe looked at Jewel.

"There's your manly pet," he whispered to Jewel.

Jewel sighed.

"Yep, but he's still my pet," she squawked.

Dianna dropped her hand and looked at Abe.

"So, you just see if they are fine and then leave?"

Abe got out his iPhone 5 and snapped a picture of Blu and Dianna. He then took a picture close-up of Jewel.

"Well, I need proof. Pictures are a great way. So are videos. Well, I think we better continue. We need to find a Lear's Macaw."

Blu squawked loudly. The birds on the branch flew down. They hovered around the two humans. Abe looked around and noticed a family of four Lear's Macaws. He smiled at Blu.

"Friends of yours. I guess a group photo would be fitting."

Blu smiled. He squawked at the other birds. They flew up into position. They hovered near Dianna. She smiled at the camera as he prepared to take the photo. He then thought of something. From the backpack he carried, he pulled out a portable tripod he custom built for his phone. He positioned it in front of the group and put the timer on. He rushed over and stood beside Dianna. The Blu family were the closest to the humans as everyone one else circled around the Blu family, facing the light-flickering camera.

"Alright," said Abe. "Everyone say cheese."

The camera snapped. Only the Blu family and the humans understood the concept of cheese dealing with cameras. The other birds were looking around, trying to find actual cheese.

* * *

><p>Over in the EPA's office, the officials were sitting around a table. An intern rushed into the room with a booklet of photos.<p>

"Sir, Abe emailed the pictures."

"Not a moment too soon," said the overweight chief. "Let's hurry. It's New Year's Eve, and I want to be at the bar now."

The intern set a booklet in front of the chief. He looked at the scrawny intern.

"An album?"

"Abe requested that his photos be in a book album, with this particular photo on top."

Everyone looked at the cover at the album. The picture framed as the cover had Abe, Dianna, the Blu family, Luis's family, Rafael's family, Nico and Pedro. On the bottom right-hand corner, it had words in cursive. It read "Seasons Greetings". The chief faced the intern.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, but there is something you should now. Abe sent a letter."

"He did? Let me see it."

"I'm not sure-"

"C'mon Hudson. You're the unpaid intern here. You need to listen to me."

Hudson pulled out a folded letter from his business tuxedo and handed it to his chief. The chief unfolded the paper folded in three parts and read the informal letter aloud. It was more like a long note than an actual letter.

"Alright, so I emailed all the photos I took. I think I recorded over two hundred species of animals located in the Amazon Rainforest. Probably more. All the data about each species is located on the last few pages of this album. I wanted the album to be formal, but the letter will not be. In fact, never give me such a tight schedule on me ever again. I mean if you told me around November, I would be fine, but demanding me to find a lot of animals in two weeks is too much. The whole doomsday-thing made it worse. Christmas did too. New Year's Day will probably be the same. Anyways, all the things are here. I received your payment. Let's just say it wasn't the Christmas paycheck I hoped to get from you guys. I know the importance of EPA and agree with some of it, but you guys are all hypocritical hippies. I mean if you want to save the environment, live without electricity, filtered water, your fancy cars and houses and live with the animals. Then you will really be protecting the environment. So before I sign off, I would like to thank you for this work. I had fun. You will be happy with everything. Only to you, I say this: Seasons Greetings, Mother Fuckers."


End file.
